Princess of Night
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: I know I have A LOT on my schedule and this one was requested as a birthday present. I kind of have no choice here. Hamuko thinks she has a split personality. This personality calls herself Nyx. Meanwhile Minato relives his journey. Just what is the universe up to this time? Pairings completely undecided, at least I was allowed to keep it open. Taking suggestions. May change title.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting inside the almost empty train. A few hours ago it had been quite the opposite and I'd been moaning about how stuffed it had been. Now I wished it would be that stuffed again. Except for me there were only a few guys there, who looked like they were ready to rape me.

I sure could handle one of them, but not all three. And if they'd all approach me at ones, than she would come out.

She already was on edge.

The train stopped and I stepped out, the thugs too. Well that was not surprising, the train wouldn't go any further.

As expected it happened. The three surrounded me.

"Now look what we have here?"

"She looks tasty~"

Tasty? That's a new one. I could already feel her making her way through my mind. I couldn't fight back.

"Now, you're coming with us nice and slow and..."

He didn't came any further, as my other self had completely taken over and punched him in the gut, while kicking the second person.

The third thug grabbed our shoulder from behind, but she reacted quickly, took the arm and through him to the next best wall. Did I mention she somehow unlocked superhuman strength within my body?

She was about to stomp the first one, who was still lying on the ground, when the 25th hour struck and the three in front of us turned into coffins.

"Please stop." I begged.

"You're too soft." she responded, shaking her head. She still had the control over my body. But then she smiled. I had no control over my body, but I could still feel what was going on with it.

"I guess that makes you a so called better person. You show mercy before your enemies. I guess I can take care of them again, if they bother us again."

She gave me the control back over my body. I was used to it by now.

I left the train station. I made my way towards the dorm I'd stay in for the next year. Moving around, over and over, none of my relatives could stand me for too long. Maybe it had something to do with this 25th hour or my split personality. Thinking of it now, both the 25th hour and my split personality started ten years ago, when the accident happened.

"You know as well as I do it was no accident." she spoke through my mouth.

Before I could respond, I saw someone ACTIVE during the hour. He wore the same uniform as I did, had blue hair, emo style and was lying on a bench.

"Maybe I should wake him up..." I mused and already approached him. He was sleeping alright. His expression was a pained one.

I gently shook his shoulder. He jolted awake, making me to take a step back. He panted heavily. Next he looked around, panicked.

"What the hell? How...? Where...?" He was totally lost. He then finally noticed me.

"Uhh..who are you?" he asked. It looked like he tried to regain composure by asking simple questions. I gave him a warm smile.

"I'm Hamuko Arisato, nice to meet you."

He titled his head. "Arisato? That's my name."

"Really? Funny coincidence." I chuckled.

"Yeah, hehe, I'm Minato by the way. So umm..." he searched something inside his pockets until he took out an envelope.

"Hey, looks like we're headed to the same dorm!" I exclaimed. He nodded slowly. "I guess..." he replied and stood up, stretching and yawning.

Afterwards we started walking. "Why were you sleeping on the bench anyway?" I asked.

"Uhh Jet-lag. I just wanted to sit down for a minute and yeah, I woke up during the dark hour."

"Is that what you call this time?"

"Oh uh, yeah."

"Sounds fitting." I nodded. The rest of the way neither of us talked. He didn't seem the type to talk a lot anyway. But I liked his company.

When we finally arrived, it was still the dark hour as Minato called it. Inside someone waited for us already.

"Hello, I've been waiting for you two a long time."

It was a little blue haired boy in prison clothes. Those weren't his pajamas, right? Wait a moment...

"Umm, isn't this a high school dorm? What's a kid like you doing here?" I asked. At this the boy chuckled. "Actually I am...how old is the world?" he asked. Before I could reply something he spoke up again.

"In any case, if you want to proceed, please sign in here." A piece of paper appeared out of NOWHERE.

"It's a contract. Don't worry. It just says that you take responsibility for all your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

"Yeah right..." I heard Minato mutter. He sounded pissed?

The boy's eyes lit up. "You want one too?" he asked. Wait, Minato wasn't going to sign one? Is this a prank?

Minato thought about it for a moment, before he nodded. His face was all serious. The boy's smile grew and a second paper appeared. Minato stepped forward. "This is different from the last time." he commented, after signing. The paper disappeared.

Wait last time? Did he already sign one?

Curiously I stepped forward. 'I chose this fate of my own free will. Signed:'

I wrote my name under the paper.

"Very well, time never waits. It delivers us all to the same end. Or does it?" The boy looked at Minato. "Very funny Pharos."

Pharos, that was his name? Minato knew him?

"And so it begins, again."

Again? Wait, WTF!? Where did he go?

"Who's there!?" I heard a female voice. "Again indeed." Minato muttered with an I-don't-really-care-let-me-alone voice. I just noticed he had the same mp3 as I did and the same headphones, both only in blue. He plugged in his headphones, covered his ears and started his music. Huh, so he likes 'Burn my Dread' too?

Back to the matter at hand, there was a girl with a gun on top of the stairs. I could feel my other self pushing me away. All I could do was tell her not to kill the girl. But before she could do anything, Minato did something. He just went up the stairs and stopped before the girl, who screeched. Me and my other self sweat dropped. He was just standing there!

"Takeba!" came another voice.

"Plenty of people who experience the dark hour." she commented, still having control over my body.

Minato just stood there. I was sure his face was emotionless. "Key." he simply said. We sweat dropped again. _What's wrong with that guy? _We both thought.

"Key." he simply repeated.

"I think he wants the key to his room." I took back the control, seeing as everyone was too dumbfounded to do something.

The girl in pink slowly took out a key. Minato took it and went towards a room. "Has he been here before?" I asked the other girl.

"N-no."

"Well he sure knows his way around."

By now the lights had turned on.

We quickly introduced ourselves. I told them Minato's name and first things first, made clear we were not related, so no one would ask me about his strange behavior.

Afterwards Yukari showed me my room. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? Hey, might I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." I nodded.

"On your way here, was everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm used to the dark hour already."

"H-h-h-h-h-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Oh, Minato-kun called it the dark hour and I kinda like the name. You all experience it here, right?" I asked. She just gaped at me.

"It IS kind of obvious. Umm, can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Ah, uhh..o-o-o-okay. Goodnight."

My room was quite spacious and could called luxury with having my own bathroom, TV, mini-fridge...

"*Yawn*, too tired to think." I didn't even bother changing into pajamas and just put the blanket over myself. I fell asleep pretty quickly, too quickly actually.

My personal theory is, when I developed a second personality, it was the effect of the dark hour that this personality became almost like another whole person residing within myself.

The shock of my parents' death must've been what brought me into developing such a thing, because I felt too weak to defend myself.

My other self, she calls herself Nyx, called me. She actually looks more like a dark angel. Guess my imagination must've run wild. We were on some kind of rooftop and the moon was always full. Luckily these talks were like dreams, so I got my fair share of sleep.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

"I don't think we can trust those people."

"Huh? Why not?" I knew she was a bit overprotective, but paranoid? That was a new one.

"For instance these people are the same as you. Meaning they might have something to do with the so called accident. Then there's the Minato-boy. I can't shake off the feeling we have seen him before."

"You sure? I'm sure this is the first time we met him. And I'm pretty much sure I don't have a brother or cousin that looks like that."

"Hmm...true. Just be careful." she said in a caring tone. I couldn't help but hug her. It is one of my addictions. Hugging people. Nyx ,though was used to it and hugged back.

_I know it's kind of short, but it's only the beginning. I'm not allowed to mention the name of the person here. Happy birthday anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

If I was something, then it was definitely not a morning person. And so was not Nyx. She ALWAYS took over my body and destroyed the alarm clock. In return she had to do the changing. Although that had its disadvantages.

*Knock, knock*

"It's Yukari. Are you-"

*CRACK*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I think she ran downstairs. You know I mentioned superhuman strength, when she was out? She punched through the door.

"I think I should take over."

Downstairs I found a very frightened Yukari and Minato with a face it was just amazing how it could show two to each other contradictory emotions. It looked like that: What happened? You know what, I don't care.

He was silently munching down his toast.

"Yukari-chan?"

"H-hai!" the girl shouted.

"Sorry about that...I'm not a morning person."

She just gaped at me, like I've told her how to create a 26th hour.

"I-I'll pay for the hole in the door." I tried.

Something was off. It was quite, too quite. Oh Minato stopped munching and was staring at me, full mouthed. He slowly choked down.

"Hole in the door?" he asked. But before I could come up with something, he said. "Forget it, I don't want to know. Reminds me, I need a new alarm clock."

"You too? Oh great, we can go and buy them together after school!" I exclaimed. "Yukari, will you...? Where is she?"

Minato pointed with his thumb at the door. It was open.

"And how do we get to school?"

"I know the way."

"How?" I asked.

"I've lived here before." he replied. Okay first we have the same last names and now this.

"You know a lot of things." I pointed out. He shrugged and ate another toast. "Who's this Pharos?" I asked.

He seemed to think about whether to answer or not. "He only appears during the dark hour." He finally replies.

"So he's a supernatural being." I figured. Minato nodded. "What was that about the contract?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Aw, come oooon~. A hint?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Can't tell or the guys who make those will get mad at me. You'll see them soon enough, don't worry. Oh and don't tell anyone else. You don't want to go on their bad side." He told me.

"Are they supernatural, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but different from Pharos. You'll see."

Suddenly Yukari rushed back. "Oh uh, well...Mitsuru-sempai wanted me to show you the way to school. Are you ready?"

Minato put his headphones on and turned his mp3 on. He walked ahead.

"It's okay, he told me he knows the way. He lived here before."

"Really? But I never saw him in my school." she pointed out.

"Maybe he was in another class or knows it from a relative? Older sibling?"

We made our way towards the train station. Students were busy entering the train. We were able to catch up to Minato. He just nodded at seeing us.

"We have to train from here on..." Yukari was distracted from Minato totally ignoring her. How rude could someone be?

"Ignore him, Yukari-chan. So-

wow~."

Yukari giggled. The view was totally awesome. The school slowly came closer. I could spot some cherry trees. I love cherry trees.

Minato...hmm? Was that a tear running down his cheek?

Yukari gave us a little 'tour' before she showed us the way to the faculty office. We looked first at our class assignments. We were both in 2-F. Afterwards we went to the faculty office.

"Oh are you two the new transfer students?" A woman asked.

"Yup, but we're not related." I said.

"Ah yes, you two have the same last names. Hamuko and Minato Arisato. Wow, both of you have been in a lot of different places."

I gave Minato a you-too look. He was looking straightforward.

"Let's see in 1999, both your *gasp*!" The teacher looked uncomfortable. However what was more something happened to Minato too that year? The same? On the moonlight bridge?!

Minato looked at me and gave me a sad smile. Maybe I did see him before and just can't remember? It was entirely possible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have time to read all this, since it was a last minute decision. My name is Ms. Touriumi. I teach composition."

"Nice to meet you, sensei!"

Minato nodded, obviously trying to hold back a yawn.

"My, you look rather tired. Maybe you should go earlier to bed."

"That wouldn't change anything. I've been like this...forget it."

I had the feeling he wanted to say, since the accident. I gave him one of my random hugs. He froze a second. "Better?" I asked, giving him my biggest smile.

"Th-thanks." he stuttered. I laughed, letting him go. "Jeez, no need to blush. I do that to everyone."

"Really?"

"Wanna see prove?" And so I ended up hugging Touriumi sensei.

We went towards the auditorium, but we seriously could have skipped the whole thing. Well Minato and I did. Turning on music and dozing off. We heard nothing of course and were more or less out, but we noticed when people started leaving, like the air, when someone is going in front of you.

We followed Touriumi sensei to the class, where we were introduced.

"Class, these are Hamuko and Minato Arisato. They're not related. I expect you to treat them with respect."

I resisted the urge to remind her, that in a school something like respect was totally uncommon. Just listening to the gossip was proof enough.

"She's so hot."

"Dude her eyes, totally awesome." (At least a compliment that was not about my sexuality)

"Her curves are perfect."

And then there was the stuff about Minato.

"He's mysterious."

"He's hot."

"Oh, he looked this way!"

"Here we go again." muttered Minato.

"I totally feel you." I whispered to him.

He nodded. We both took a vacant chair. He was right behind me, while I was behind Yukari. I almost dozed off multiple times, but since this was again a new school, I needed the information. It would be awkward to ask others later. They thought of you the wrong way and the first impression was always the one most important.

During lunch, I went to the cafeteria, the most important place in school. Minato followed me.

"Don't tell me."

"If I could make a bet with you, I'd bet 5000 yens he has the same addiction to melon breads you have." Nyx whispered with my lips.

She just HAD to be right. I bought the first half of melon breads and Minato the second. He even followed me to the rooftop. I was normally a lively person, but I preferred to eat alone. Well at least Minato picked a corner on the roof, while I sat down on a bench next to the fence.

Strange enough, we finished at almost the same time. "Now things are getting scary. Did my parents give away my fraternal twin when we were born?"

Class resumed as boring as never, not worth mentioning anything. Afterwards I was about to go, when someone spoke to me and Minato.

"'Sup, dudes?" Looking up it was the cap wearing teen who was sitting to my right.

"Hey, who're you?"

"Me, I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya."

"*Sigh* At it again? I swear you talk to every new girl you see."

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! Funny coincidence we're in the same class again." Junpei cheered.

"What kind of Yukata?"

Oh, Minato did it so on purpose. I could see it on his face. It was a lame joke, but we laughed anyway.

"Hey, where ya going?" asked Junpei, when Minato was heading outside. "Need a new alarm clock."

"That's right! I destroyed mine today too! Wait for me!"

I could hear Junpei asking Yukari something, but I was too far away.

Minato knew his way around town. He used some shortcuts. Had he the opportunity to come back on vacation? It would explain how he knew his way around so well.

We both bought a stock of alarm clocks, so we didn't need to come again so soon. We bought the cheapest of course.

"Did you really punch a hole in your door?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh, well I'm not a morning person." I laughed nervously. Minato shrugged.

We both headed back towards the dorm. Inside Mitsuru-sempai, Yukari-chan and a man in a suit were waiting on the couches. Minato visibly tensed and made a fist.

Well he didn't do it yesterday, neither around me or the other two girls, so it had to be the man. Someone he knew?

"So, these are our new guests." the man said. Nope, but why was Minato pissed off like no tomorrow?

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Itsukutsi. Itsukutsi, hard to speak, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself." he grinned.

I wasn't sure what to think of that guy. Minato-

Why the hell was he listening to his music again?! He gave him a shrug and went upstairs.

"Arisato! Wait!"

He didn't listen to Mitsuru sempai.

"We want to talk about the dark hour."

Now that got his attention.

"Oh, I told them you called it that way." I said.

Minato sat down. We all did.

"So, how do you know it is called the dark hour?" asked sempai.

"It just fit." he replied.

"And how long are you two aware of it?"

"Ten years." we both replied. I gave Minato another glance. Just how much did we have in common? The others gasped at our response.

"Ten years?!" exclaimed Yukari. We nodded at the same time.

"Do you know what shadows are?"

"Yes/No." At least something different. But what were shadows?

"Shadows are black monsters, take various forms. You need a persona to fight them." Minato explained. The others stared at him.

"What's a persona?" I asked.

"It's your true self in form of an ancient being. A god, demon, famous person...everything is possible. Like this." he stood up.

"Messiah!" he announced. I heard the sound of glass shattering as a white person appeared behind Minato. I stared in awe.

"Awesome..."

Apparently, not everyone had my opinion.

"How can you summon outside the dark hour?!" the Kirijo heiress exclaimed. He didn't answer her. I just noticed, but his full attention was on me. He totally ignored the others. He did the same yesterday.

"Normally you awaken to it under stress. Many can't summon their personas under normal circumstances. I used an empty gun to simulate stress, until I got the hang on doing it without one."

That explained the gun Yukari had been carrying. Messiah disappeared.

"Totally awesome...You think I have one too?"

He shrugged. "Maybe." He then came closer and whispered into my ear: "The people you signed the contract will tell you."

He turned his music on and went outside.

"Arisato, wait!"

And he was gone.

"Weird guy." I commented. The next thing that followed was a long explanation about a tower called Tartarus, the nest of shadows. They also asked me to join. But Nyx totally felt uneasy and I have learned to trust her judgment.

"This is all so sudden, can I think about it, a day or two?"

"Take a week, if you must. Just don't think too long."

"Don't worry, I won't take forever."

I decided to go to bed early, so Nyx and I could talk properly. However, where we found ourselves was a blue room.

Or rather I only found myself there. I immediately felt something off.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." greeted me a man with a really long nose. But that wasn't the issue. The issue was why I felt SO empty. The long nose guy must've read my mind.

"Excuse me for your uneasiness. It seems I made a mistake when summoning you within your dreams."

So he WAS the reason she was missing. But how could something from within my mind go missing just like that?!

I panicked. I stood up franticly looking for an exit. I didn't bother listening anymore to the old man's speech. There were a lot of doors. Some had a blanket over them.

There! Right behind me was a door that looked like the exit. I kicked over the table and headed to the exit.

"What a troublesome guest." Igor chuckled to himself. For him it was rather refreshing.

"What was that all about?" asked Minato, coming out from his hiding spot.

"It seems that when I summoned her here, a part of her personality didn't follow." Igor explained.

"I don't think I get it..."

"Think of it as when I summon you here and all of the sudden one of your personas is missing."

"Wow, I guess I'd panic too. Hey, wait a moment..."

"Nyx!" Finally I could feel her again. She was there, everywhere like always. I ran towards her and gave her a big hug.

"What happened?" she asked.

I told her about my short trip to the Velvet Room.

"I felt something taking you away and fought against it. I'm sorry, I was taken by surprise. It won't happen again." She told me determined. I felt immediately better. Without her I was weak, nothing. She was everything for me. I owed her so much, I couldn't possibly repay her.

"Nyx, could it be that you're my persona?" I asked.

"Maybe. This would mean that you're my other self."

"But I'm weak on my own!" I protested. "I can't do anything without you. I-mmmmpfffff!"

She put a hand on my mouth. "You're not weak, understood? You have so much potential, you just need to see it for yourself. And I'll help you to awaken to that potential. Next time, I'll be there with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

It felt good talking to my other self.

"So, about this group..." I began.

"Let's ask Minato about the old man first. Maybe he knows a more orthodox way talking to him."

_Just a tiny bit longer. Pharos? I've thought of him as well. Reviews are appreciated. By the by: 6 favs in 2 hours!? And now 8 favs and 10 follows!?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd appreciate a few more reviews. _

_;.;_

_Oh, I wanted to make Minato more secretive, but everything you saw in the first two chapters was requested and I have to work with it._

_Any suggestions about pairings?_

_I'm kind of scared just HOW many people follow this *gulp*. I hope I won't disappoint you._

_Oh you saw Aigis under the description, right? It was also requested she would appear next chapter. This'll be the last thing I have to do._

**Chapter 3**

I woke up, groggy headed. The rest of the time I'd spent with Nyx and now I woke up five minutes before my clock rang. Saved me some money.

When I came back yesterday the door had already been swapped.

I was the first one to be downstairs, at least of the juniors. Mitsuru-sempai always woke up early and Sanada-sempai always jogged in the morning to school, Yukari-chan told me so.

I was a bit restless, so I went out early. I turned on my music and lost myself to the rhythm. The train was almost empty, so I actually had a place to sit.

"Morning." greeted me someone. I jerked and turned my head around, facing Minato.

"You here too?" I asked. "I didn't see you leave the dorm."

"I didn't go back yesterday." he replied. "Visited some friends in the Velvet Room. What was that about yesterday, anyway?" he asked.

"What? You were there too?!"

"I was in a room. You seen the other doors?" he asked. I nodded.

"I've heard a loud noise, so I checked and saw you run away. Igor can be scary, but...really?"

"Oh no, not this but...I..."

He waved off. "Igor told me he made some kind of mistake, but he won't tell what when he summoned you. Must've been painful from the looks, I won't press. Anyway, you wanna go there?" he asked.

I nodded. "Is there another way?" I asked. He took out a blue key.

"The door is at the palamolia maul in the back alley. No one else, not even persona users can see it. For others it will look like you're staring at a wall. Don't worry, Igor makes sure you and your stuff are save." he added at my worried expression.

"Umm, I'm afraid to ask, but why are you ignoring the others?"

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit confused.

"You only talk freely to me. To others you don't talk more than necessary. Why's that?"

Minato looked outside the window. He looked all sad again. Why's that?

"They...remind me of my friends."

"Your friends?"

"They're...dead."

...

"Sorry..." I gave him a hug. Two hugs in two days, poor boy. Another thing we didn't had in common. While he seemed to have friends at one point at his life and from the look on his face he lost them, I never really kept friends for until I move to a new place.

He gave me the key and listened to his music. It was obvious he wouldn't talk anytime soon. Probably not the whole day.

School was nothing out of the ordinary. Small talk with Junpei and Yukari, trying to stay awake during class...

The only thing mentionable was Mitsuru calling Minato. He probably was about to get grounded. I heard rumors about Mitsuru's so called executions.

After school I went to the mall. I found the back alley pretty quick and there it was the blue door. The key in my pocket began to glow. I felt nervous all of the sudden.

"Don't worry, this time I'll go with you."

I inhaled some oxygen before opening the door.

"Ah, there you're my girl. Please excuse me again for the mistake I made last time."

"It better not happen again." Nyx took over. My face hardened, I walked with more confidence and my arms were crossed. We took the seat in front of the table. It looked like she would hold the conversation.

"So what is the purpose of this room?" she asked. Igor chuckled. "This room exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

"Interesting. May I suggest it has something to do with personas?"

"*chuckle* Indeed. Yet only those who signed a contract are able to enter this room. We will speak of this matter another time. Unfortunately one of my assistances is not here today, so going on would be pointless. But if you have any questions other than regarding this room's purpose, I am pleased to help."

"...Not yet. Farewell."

Nyx decided to leave. She only gave me the control back, when we were almost at the dorm, where Yukari was waiting in front of the door.

"Oh there you're. Have you decided, yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not really."

She seemed relieved. "I wanted to say...don't let yourself being pushed into this. Think this through okay?"

I nodded. "Sure thing."

"ARISATO!" We heard a shout from inside. Minato was going out of the dorm, hands in his pockets, volume to maximum. There was a slight grin on his face. We saw him walking away.

As the two of us entered, we immediately felt the temperature dropping. We found a frozen to the spot Itsukutsi and a pissed off Mitsuru. I shivered just looking at her. I headed upstairs silently, yet hasty. I turned on the heating to maximum. Was it malfunctioning? No, after ten minutes I felt the warmth on my body.

I decided to study. It all had been so exciting, I forgot to study. I have to hold up my ace-reputation.

"Urrgh...screw math, I don't have it tomorrow. Might as well hit the sack."

What I immediately did. Changing into pajamas and jumping onto my bed.

Peaceful night? HELL NO!

Yukari barged into my room, making Nyx take over and almost strangling the poor girl to death. "Shadow..." she choked out before I got the control back, dropping the girl.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I am so sorry Yukari-chan." I tried to shake her awake, but I think I accomplished the opposite. She was taken aback by my change of behavior from one second to another.

"Shadows are attacking! We need to get out!" she shouted. Nyx wanted to take over, but I had to get used to this, so I insisted on having the lead.

We first headed downstairs, but Yukari got a call to head for the roof. We would escape through the fire ladder.

The whole building was shaking throughout our escape until we reached the top. Safe? Second HELL NO!

"W-what? It climbed all the way up?" Yukari screamed. Now I wished Minato would be here. That shadow was more terrifying than I imagined.

"Right...I have to summon mine..."

"You can do it Yukari!" I shouted. "It's just fake!"

"AAAHH!"

"Yukari!" She had been hit with fire and was out for good. The evoker landed next to me. The door busted open.

"Hamuko!" Minato shouted. "Per-!"

"Wait!" I shouted. "Let me do it!"

He shoved me out of the way of a fire spell. "I give you ten seconds." he said.

"Okay."

_It's just a fake, it's just a fake, it's just a fake... _I repeated in my mind.

"Persona!" I shouted before pulling the trigger.

"I am thou, thou art I, I am Orpheus, Mistress of Strings."

"Bash!" I announced. My persona followed my order. Wasn't Orpheus supposed to be male? _Not the right time Hamuko!_

Unfortunately my attack did almost none damage. The shadow was about to counterattack, when "Messiah!" Minato shouted and his persona blocked the attack.

He looked at my persona franticly, but then he shook his head. He looked like something was troubling him, but would think about it later.

"Hamuko, try again. Try summoning me."

Again? Well it was worth a try.

"Come forth, Nyx!" I shouted and pulled the trigger. When I summoned Orpheus blue mist had been surrounding me. Now it was a mixture of green, yellow like the moon and black. The same happened to my persona. It turned completely black, shape changing. I recognized it immediately. When finished, the blackness disappeared and Nyx was there.

Well most parts of her were black, so not much changed.

"No..." I turned my head towards Minato. "This can't be happening." he stuttered in disbelief. Seemed like I had a power even he didn't know shit about.

Nyx finished the shadow with a single slash of her sword. After the shadow disappeared in black mist, I fell to my knees.

**"Hamuko?" **Nyx asked concerned. Her voice was booming, it sounded like more than one talking. It sounded strong.

"I am fine." I reassured. "Just tired, I guess." I laughed in a matter of relief. "Wow, you didn't joke when you said those things are monsters Minato."

I just noticed, he was still staring at Nyx. He looked completely terrified. Nyx looked back with a straight face. Okay, she was wearing a mask, but I knew she did it. I felt somewhat dizzy all of the sudden.

I fell on my hands. Nyx immediately was next to me and tried to support me. **"Don't just stand there, help her or I'll have your head!" **She threatened Minato. The boy snapped out of it and came supporting me from the other side.

"Why do I feel so dizzy?"

"You need to dismiss your...persona. Or else you'll loose consciousness."

**"There are more." **Nyx pointed out.

"You go back!" he snarled. What was wrong with him? "You might kill her if you stay out any longer, that is if you really care for her. Messiah! Megidolaon!"

The two smaller shadows died in a large explosion. Nyx gave Minato a glare before she first transformed back into Orpheus and then disappeared.

"I guess having a split personality does have its advantages. At least when you're a persona user." I laughed a little weak.

"Split?" Minato asked. "So that's what happened in the velvet room. But- forget it, you need rest. And we need to wake up Yukari."

At that moment Kirijo-sempai and another male student, I suppose it was Sanada sempai, ran onto the floor.

"Where the fuck have you two been all the time?!" he shouted. Wow angry Minato is scary. Luckily his wrath wasn't against me. I saw how he grounded those slim thingies. Bet this huge one wouldn't have been a problem for him.

"Messiah! Samerecarm!"

At first I thought it was another attack, but he just brought Yukari back to life. However I could feel my consciousness fading by the minute, until I was completely out.

XXX

Minato's view (since I don't want to skip all the days)

Pissed off didn't fit with me right now. It was more like unleashing Helel on all of them. But I was able to focus my energy on getting Yukari back to life.

I had so much on my mind. Nyx appearing out of Hamuko's Orpheus, beating the shit out of Shuji, not beating the shit out of him, sealing Nyx right now, Hamuko's split personality, music, hungry IT JUST WON'T FUCKING END!

After snarling at Kirijo and Sanada about their so called responsibility and at least giving the chairman a good punch, I think I broke some bones, so no harm done, I laid Hamuko down on the couch. She was probably at the velvet room. I'd visit her tomorrow.

I called an ambulance after the dark hour ended, but damn it, shouldn't I kill her now, instead of waiting until all shadows are-

"What're you thinking Minato!?" I whisper/shouted to myself. "First, you obviously need information. Ask Hamuko about that split personality stuff. Second, look for a way to save her, NOT kill her. Damn it, am I here because I am supposed to fight her?"

I breathed a few times. It was already one o clock in the morning, I should rest. The thing was I just couldn't! Who would be able to do so in my situation?

"Arisato?"

It was Mitsuru. I was sitting on the couch, staring into the television. I just wanted to blow that thing up and the girl over there alongside. I imagined how it would have been, if I didn't awaken to Orpheus that day.

Thanatos, what about him? Was death inside Hamuko already or would it end into another fight?

"Arisato I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I snapped at the heiress, who was taken aback. My cool was completely gone if it wasn't obvious.

"I'm so close" I made a gesture with my fingers "soooooo close in just blowing you up, Mitsuru. Today you said _I _was the one being irresponsible for playing around with powers a bit. But at least I know how to be responsible in a _dangerous _situation.

What would have happened, if Hamuko wouldn't have awakened today? Yukari doesn't even have one day of fighting experience! That gym junkie almost got injured himself, if I wouldn't have been there strolling around. Worst case scenario he'd have died! And that's what pisses me off on you. YOU DON'T CARE IF ANYONE DIES, AS LONG AS IT SUITS YOUR GOAL!"

The last part had been a slip-up and originally meant for the bastard, but it was out. I saw Mitsuru's expression changing by the second. I was sure she would snap any second, grab me by the collar, shout at me something like 'How dare you...' and so on. Maybe even slip-up herself.

But I didn't expect what she did next. Oh she was about to snap at me, but stopped in mid-position, realizing something. For someone who was uninformed it would seem the way I just stated things. I knew she wasn't that kind of person, but she came over as this kind of person.

Her whole body dropped something the Mitsuru Kirijo I knew would have NEVER done, no matter the situation.

"I'm sorry..." she just muttered and slowly went upstairs.

_Great, now I feel bad for stating the obvious. At least what seems to be the obvious. Damn it!_

Another point that gave me a headache: either Nyx really cared about Hamuko or she was a great actor. Split personality?

Maybe it was like it was with me and Pharos. Maybe they were together for ten years, only Hamuko had been aware of her.

But what about Pharos? He remembered me! So was he like 'my' Pharos and this was 'her' Nyx? So many things, I was so close in becoming an apathy syndrome victim.

Well I knew two things: First: I'd save Hamuko

Second: I'd skip school tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I don't expect you to spam or give many reviews, but only one more by 13 followers? Sorry guys, if this keeps up, I'll drop the project and try something else._

_EXPLANATION: to the latest review: Actually, at least as far as I understand things, Pharos needs to collect all the shadow parts in order in being able to call Nyx and give her the parts. So he's incomplete as well. But what if Nyx was actually called ten years ago? Besides this is fan fic, I can play a bit with the actual facts or put them in complete disorder._

**Chapter 4**

I didn't get any sleep that night. I went over and over the point how the bloody tartarus Nyx ended up in Hamuko. I was so sure Igor knew about it and if he didn't before at least now.

I wondered how Aigis managed this. It had been an experimental weapon against shadows, not actual gods.

Well, I could call myself lucky it was 'her' Nyx, not mine. Split personality she said. Well Nyx had a will of her own. Most likely because Nyx is Nyx, she was able to communicate with Hamuko. Hearing a voice in her head, she suspected the trauma caused her mind to go a little insane. About being lucky: if it would have been 'my' Nyx, I'd be dead (either by sealing her again, although I wasn't sure if I was able to do it again in my state) or by being killed by her.

I looked at the clock, it was 5:00. I wouldn't get some sleep until I got some answers. So I finally stood up from the couch (I left quite a mark) and walked towards the velvet room, music booming into my ears.

Normally it always helped, but due to my lag of sleep, I usually sleep 16 hours a day, it wasn't helping at all.

I gave all the people a death glare I met, in order they left me alone. They usually did that, but I wasn't thinking straight. I think I even managed to scare a police officer. He looked like a total goofball anyway. Reminded me of Shuji. It was enough that he deserved it.

The reasons my glares worked that good, was because I ones had death himself inside me or was he still present or was he present again?

"Arrgh, who cares? I can ask him tonight."

I finally arrived at the velvet room. With my own key, I was still able to enter it. Inside I found Theo being Hamuko's assistant. Figures, Liz told me she wasn't actually a member anymore, but received her own wild card. She didn't say anything about her journey, no matter what I tried. And now I owed her ramen for nothing. Might as well get over it in the process.

Hamuko's head snapped around when she saw me entering the Velvet Room. "Sorry if I interrupt anything." I said as I walked towards the table. What happened next, totally took me off guard.

Hamuko stood up and put both her hands on my throat and started strangling me.

"If you dare to question my friendship to Hamuko again, I'll make your life a living hell."

Wait, what? That was Hamuko talking to me right?

"You're...not...making...any sense." I managed to get out. She pressed harder. "Hamuko..."

"My name is Nyx, memorize it well!"

She let go of me and I fell onto my knees, breathing heavily. And all of the sudden Hamuko was kneeling down, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Minato-kun, I'm so sorry."

"What the...? What's wrong with you!?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry. Nyx is a bit overprotective, hehe."

...Wut?

"That was...?"

"Hihi, Nyx sometimes takes over when she feels like I need to be protected or...makes her point clear. She's really nice, when you get to know her better."

...

...

"Minato-kun?"

"I am not sure, whether I should laugh, cry or just faint in order to catch up some sleep."

And I can see you laughing into your hands Igor!

I stood up, this was just too much. "Where's Liz?" I asked.

Hamuko smacked my head. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

"You didn't say a word." I deadpanned.

"Pardon me, but my sister left a message for you." interrupted Theodore. "She said she wouldn't be back for a couple of days and apologizes for not telling you personally."

"Ah, thanks Theo." Saves my money from now. Liz has a black hole in her stomach.

"I guess I'll take my leave then." 'Cause this all way too much for me to focus with lacking sleep.

"Hey, wait! I wanted to ask you a few questions!" Hamuko shouted. I sighed and turned around. Didn't my face show how tired I was? Okay, I didn't got any answers, but that's because I noticed I was too tired to focus.

"Okay, shoot." I was so close to just falling to the ground.

Immediately her face hardened. Oh boy, it wasn't her who wanted answers, it was Nyx.

"Do you have the wild card ability?"

"Yes." Obviously, duh.

"How long?"

"A year."

"Yet you fought shadows for ten years?"

Oooops, slip-up. I blame my lag of sleep.

"These guys didn't contact me earlier."

"So you fought without a persona?"

"With only one." I corrected.

"How did you found out how to awaken and summon a persona?" she asked.

Okay, that was a tough one. How did I found out about- got it.

"I had ten years to find you."

"All alone?"

"I had help."

"And they're-"

"-dead." I interrupted. Hamuko or should I say Nyx, closed her eyes, getting a thoughtful expression. It was kind of unnerving.

"Just one last question."

Oh god, FINALLY. "Let's get this over with."

"Have 'we' met before?" Nyx asked.

I blinked ones.

I blinked twice.

I blinked trice.

Oh hell no, this can't be happening! Okay, okay Minato, keep your cool and remember how much you know already about this timeline.

"Well?" she asked. She was suspecting me, obviously.

"Moonlight Bridge..." I suddenly mumbled. _Hey that makes sense, actually._

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Ten years ago" I needed to get the actor out, so I looked to the side, like remembering something bad. "I was caught in a car accident on the moonlight bridge. My parents died...I awakened...and I think...I saw you."

"As I thought. Do you remember any details?"

Her voice sounded different. It had been an interrogation so far, but now...

_Nyx doesn't remember. Maybe 'I' was really there and Nyx too. But what does it mean? Was Ryoji actually successful? But how come the magician attacked yesterday? How much can I tell her?_

I let out a yawn. "Are you tired, Minato-kun?" Hamuko was back.

"Didn't sleep the whole night actually." I confessed.

"Haha and school wasn't enough?" she asked. "I'm skipping right now."

"Oh. Uh, sorry to keep you, but uh, Nyx forgot to ask what happened after I passed out."

"Called the ambulance, stayed up all night. Going to sleep, NOW." I said.

I was...overtired, can you say that? I was more like a zombie, I mean more than normally, walking back to the dorm, where I stumbled upstairs and finally made it into my room.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

...

...

...?

Someone was here, breathing on my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted by yet another thing that made my mind getting blown up. Can you say that? Anyways, Aigis was here.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed and jerked up. Bad move, I hit with my head on Aigis' metal head. That hurt.

"Ow..." I rub my forehead and look straight at Aigis. She looks back.

...

...

...

...

"Can I like, help you?" I ask, ignoring the fact I could see her robotic parts. She looks to the side, sad.

"I'm sorry. I must have been-I'm sorry."

Wait a moment...

"Wait, Aigis!" I shout. Her head jerks towards me, showing me a mixture of relief, sadness and happiness.

"You remember me? Everything? About Nyx, the fall?"

She started to sniffle. She DID remember! "Minato-san..."

She pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged back. She cried, real tears. No matter how much of her body was a machine, she was a human on the inside.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I failed you, I-"

"Shh, shh, everything is fine. I'm here." I comforted her for a little while longer, until we seperated from each other, though she never let go of my arm.

"So, do you remember anything from this timeline?" I asked her. She titled her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. Oh boy.

I let out a deep sigh, before I explained: "We might be in deep trouble."

I told her about Hamuko and her so called split personality Nyx. I also told her what happened last night.

Her face grew all serious.

"My memory database is corrupted like last time, so I don't recall anything from ten years ago." she explained.

"You think it can be repaired?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I doubt it."

I sighed. Well at least I had an ally I could trust everything. That reminded me:

"You had my wild card ability, right?" I asked. She nodded. "So maybe that's why you remember." I concluded. "You still have it?"

"No and personally I feel more comfortable with Athena." she explained. It figured.

"So you managed to get here in three days?" I asked. She nodded.

"I did the necessary repairs in the facility, next I snug on a ship with a bag full of ammunition."

"And this bag is where?" she pointed in the corner of my room. I gulped.

"Now uh...I guess we have to hide that we know each other...and..."

She gave me a weird look. It kind of unnerved me. "It is my highest priority to be with you." she said in a robotic tone. Okay I guess that settles that.

"Hey Aigis, can you like...check if...Thanatos is inside me?" I asked. She shook her head. "I guess I have to ask Pharos himself tonight." I concluded. "Pharos?"

"Come in my room during the dark hour. I'll explain it to you then."

"Why not now?"

"You'll see. Oh and don't kill the shadow that looks like a little kid in prison clothes."

She was confused, but still nodded. She trusted me. Suddenly I let out a yawn. "Oh man..."

"Minato-san, shouldn't you be in school?" she asked. "I skipped. I was up the whole night thinking. I think I'll lay down for a little bit more."

"Can I...stay here?" she asked. I smiled and let my charm work. "Of course my guardian angel."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at me. I lay back on my bed and clothed my eyes. This time I'd wake up for sure.

XXX

Aigis POV (yeah I'm gonna change povs randomly between the four mentioned under the summary; Nyx is still to come)

I was a little worried when I saw Minato-san falling asleep. A part of me feared he wouldn't wake up like last time.

In my worry, I woke him up three times at least. He wasn't very pleased.

I checked his pulse, body temperature, blood pressure and everything else I was capable of. He was perfectly fine, he just required sleep.

It wasn't long until I had to wake him up, because someone returned to the dorm. Minato let out a deep sigh. "Let's get this over with." I clenched both hands on his arm. He turned his expression into a not caring one. Being tired helped him.

We walked downstairs, where Mitsuru-san was staring at us.

"Does she belong to you?" Minato asked pointing at me.

"A-a-an ASW?!" Mitsuru-san exclaimed. It hurt being called 'it', but I had to endure it.

"AS-wut?" Minato asked. "That girl here snuck into my room and when I woke up, she said something about me being her highest priority and all other priorities had been deleted."

That was a hint. I resisted the urge to smile.

"Deleted?!" exclaimed my future sempai. I nodded.

"I am only taking maintains and orders from him." I said in my robotic tone.

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I know shit about programming." Which was all too true. The only subject Minato-san ever had problems with was, when it came to computers.

Mitsuru-san looked like she just had a heart-attack. I couldn't help, but find the whole situation funny. I would have a lot of fun with Minato-san.


	5. Chapter 5

_Looks like threats always work :p_

_By the way, Minato didn't reveal the story, he speculated. He can't be 100 % sure if he has no memories of this timeline. Besides, if he wouldn't have said anything or lied, he most likely would have to fight against Nyx, at least in his opinion and he doesn't want to hurt Hamuko._

Still Aigis POV

Shuji Ikutsuki was not pleased in seeing me at all. This time I would make sure he would not take over the control of me. I had yet to explain my new persona, but I was sure Minato had a plan.

I was taken away for some tests, the regular procedure, yet what they found surprised them. My complete hardware was still burned down from the Abyss of Time incident. It surprised me as well.

Wasn't I supposed to have complete new equipment in this time-line? There weren't two of me, or else I'd have seen her in Yakushima.

Luckily the researchers said I wasn't hostile, so I was allowed to reside at the dorm. It was impossible for them to shut me down anyway, since there was no working hardware left.

At the dorm Yukari-san was surprised to see me. "Uh, is that the weapon?" she asked. Mitsuru-san nodded. "I have a name. It is Aigis." I didn't want to be called 'it' or 'weapon', at least I wanted to be called by name.

Yukari was taken aback. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Aigis."

"Acknowledged." I said. I spotted Minato walking upstairs and followed.

"Where are you going?" asked the man I resisted to shoot him. "It is my highest priority to be with him. Anyone who comes in the way will be eliminated." I stated.

Minato let out a fake groan as I took his arm. "Can you at least stay out of my room when I sleep?"

"Affirmative."

Minato was making his homework and I was helping him out. Later he wanted to walk to the strip mall. Downstairs Mitsuru got in our way, as we were headed outside.

"You stay here ASW-Aigis."

"You're in no position to order me. Let us go immediately or you will be eliminated."

"Aigis? Please don't kill anyone."

I nodded. "Let us go or you will be taken care of."

"I'm not sure if this is really better..." Minato commented. Minato knew things that worse than death. And he was death's best friend.

My readings showed Mitsuru-san canalized SP, probably in order to protect herself from the not existing threat.

"Can you let go of my arm?" he asked.

I took his other arm.

"Aigis?"

"I did let go of your arm. I took your other arm." I stated. "Can you let go of me at all?"

"I can." I still held his arm.

"Will you let go of me?"

"I will." I still held his arm.

"NOW!"

I had a hard time suppressing my laughter. Minato sighed. "I'll go to bed." he said.

Mitsuru had prepared a room for me and I waited there until the dark hour came. I snuck into Minato's room. As soon as I opened the door, my sensors detected a shadow, which was strange. I should have detected a shadow this close earlier.

Inside I found Minato sitting on his bed and a young boy in prison clothes sitting on his chair.

"Hello Aigis."

The boy indeed was a shadow, but "How do you know my name I asked?" The kid chuckled.

"Don't you remember? You sealed me inside Minato a long time ago."

My eyes widened. "Ryoji?!"

"So, Pharos, are you still inside me?" Minato asked.

"What do you mean, still? I am with you again." he chuckled.

"Again?" the two of us asked.

"Okay, I can think of what could have happened. So do you know why Nyx is inside Hamuko?" Minato asked.

Pharos titled his head in confusion. "She is? But I can't remember calling her. How should I do it without the shadows?" he asked.

"Aigis, the experimental weapon you used to seal him inside me, is it possible for you to have sealed Nyx inside Hamuko?" Minato asked.

"I don't think so. It was designed for rouge shadows that could neither be controlled, nor destroyed." I explained. "Besides, the weapon got destructed after I used it."

"I am not that weak and you know it." Pharos pouted. It was like he was not Ryoji, but a complete other person. I sat down next to Minato, thinking. To my surprise Pharos sat down on my lap.

Minato snorted at the sight.

"Seriously, what I always wanted to know: does your mom know that you're a womanizer?" Minato asked amused. Pharos ignored him and started playing with my hair, which was disturbing to say at least.

"So do you know another way Nyx could have ended inside Hamuko?" I asked.

"Well" he titled his head again. "Either she really was sealed inside Hamuko with Aigis' weapon or she did it on her own."

"But why would she do it on her own?" I asked.

"But could a goddess really be sealed by a simple human-made weapon?" Minato questioned. "I've felt her power first handed and belief me nothing can compare to her."

He shuddered at the memory. It must have been a lot of pain. "I wish I could have taken your place."

"But then you'd have died." Pharos said with concern. He was still on my lab.

"I think we've reached a dead end. Nyx herself doesn't seem to remember me and it may sound crazy, but I really think she cares about Hamuko." He grabbed his own throat.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Nyx can take over Hamuko's body. She was pretty angry that I questioned her friendship to Hamuko the night before. And Hamuko could summon Nyx for a few minutes without collapsing." he added.

"Hamuko must have a strong spirit." I concluded.

"If she is capable of carrying mom without any casualties, than she might even become stronger than Minato." Pharos said. Minato visibly paled at that thought. I understood him completely. Someone having the power of the wild card and the night queen was truly disturbing. Speaking of...

"Would you mind to stop playing with my hair?" I growled at Pharos. Minato laughed and Pharos smiled the innocent smile of a child. I was so close from strangling him.

"Hmm...as far as I know Igor we won't get any answers from him. Maybe from Elizabeth, but her brother said she is out of town. Urrgh, right, I owe her ramen. I better see how much is on my bank account."

"Could it be Elizabeth who sealed Nyx inside Hamuko? She was rather desperate in finding a way to free you." I said. Minato face palmed.

"I totally forgot to ask when I had the chance. Elizabeth is now a wild card too and if you combine it with the power she has as an avatar it might be possible." he said excited.

"But why are we all here again? Back in time I mean." Pharos asked.

"Could it be Hamuko would have normally died, but thanks to Elizabeth she survived? Like Elizabeth-san traveled back in time?" I asked.

Minato frowned. "This is getting more and more farfetched and we don't know yet if she really was the one who gave us this chance."

"Well, at least we can think of possibilities, which we can check later." Pharos said enthusiastic. "So let's think of **possibilities**. We can **proof** or **disproof **them later."

We agreed with Pharos, but what possibilities were left?

"The chairman tried to become the 'prince' of the new world. Can you tell us anything about it?" Minato asked Pharos. The boy shrugged.

"I don't think mom would have let him become the prince. She doesn't like people like him. Either there would've been no prince or most likely she would have resurrected you."

"Uh...me? I'm kind of her arch enemy." Minato deadpanned.

"But you were the strongest person at that time and a capable leader. Sure the new world would've been great with you as the monarch."

I had to agree with Pharos. Minato is a great and capable leader. If anyone HAD to be the so called prince it HAD to be him.

"Thanks? I guess..." He wasn't too sure what to think of it. "I still prefer to be a zombie transfer student. We're getting off topic."

"We're running out of time." I said. My initial clock showed the dark hour was almost over.

"Minato-san, can you lend me some money for the vending machine?" I asked.

"Sure thing *yawn*. I think we all should call it a night. See you around Pharos."

The shadow boy disappeared.

"'Night Aigis."

"Goodnight Minato-san."

"Drop the san already..."

I snuck back towards the girl's floor and stopped at the vending machine, buying myself a soda. I drank it all at ones.

"Ahh..so good."

I let out a yawn. The last days had been hard. I now _require _food and sleep. I had to steal from the kitchen on the ship I had been on.

Now I could raid the fridge and blame it all on Minato. Sure he wouldn't mind.

My eyes felt heavier every second that passed. I stumbled into my room and collapsed on my bed. At least it would take some time until I obtained the papers and my uniform to go to school.

XXX

Minato's POV (Nyx' will most likely come next or after next chapter)

I knew if I wouldn't go to school this time I'd be executed. Aigis played her role as the malfunctioning, overprotective robot perfect. She deserved an Oscar.

I was back to the self I was when I very first arrived in Iwatodai: don't talk more than necessary. Well, I did tell Junpei Hamuko fell down the stairs, but that was it.

But there was a complete other issue at hand: fangirls. Aigis had been good for something like this. Overprotective as she was, she always took me away as fast as possible. But for now a few zio spells had to do it.

Okay, I shouldn't have left a group of school girls shocked at the school gate. Hey I called an ambulance!

Still, I ended up in the command room with the Kirijo heiress, alone. I simple took sips from my straw. Ahhh, cool soda. Well nothing compared to the 'coolness' that was awaiting me.

"Arisato, my patience is limited. In fact it has reached its limit."

I took another sip from my straw.

"Have you heard of my executions?" she asked with a sadistic smile.

I nodded.

"You know, my persona has analyzing abilities, meaning I know you're not completely immune to ice."

I held up my drink and finished it.

"Have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Guilty." I replied.

Mitsuru's expression hardened. For her I was not scared enough. Hah, I had an ice immune persona and I had equipped it.

"Persona!" Mitsuru shouted. Now who can summon her persona outside the dark hour? Last time at the hot springs I wasn't prepared.

I drained her attack. "Fresh~" I commented. Mitsuru stood there dumbfounded. "PERSONA!" she tried again. Wow, I was about to switch back to Messiah. That was a close call.

"How. Can. This. Be?" She asked.

I shrugged and walked outside. Aigis was waiting for me. She held a hand in front of her mouth. She followed me outside and walked to the shrine.

Ones there we finally erupted in laughter.

"Oh this is too good. Hahaha, have you seen her face?"

"Yes, hahahaha." Aigis replied. She wore the same clothes she wore when we first met. "You were great Minato."

"Oh well, I do my best."

The two of us laughed for a while until we both held our stomachs. "Ow... and what was that about me raiding the fridge? That was obviously you."

She laughed even harder. "But I am just a mere robot. I don't eat, remember?"

"You'll regret this Aigis. One day I'm gonna pay you back."

She just smiled sheepishly. Oh boy, Aigis had grown over the years. Despite how this year would end, I knew it would be great.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for pointing out the flaw in my story. Ones and once? I was a bit lazy looking up which one was right. Meh, German is my mother tongue._

_So I did my best to improve the description part and yes I looked over it before uploading. I avoided ones and once by the way xd. _

_Please tell me if there's anything I still need to improve. Like for example in the last part, I didn't describe the whole way Minato and Aigis were taking until they arrived at the roof. Do you guys want more details on this? Please tell me._

**Chapter 6**

Nyx (POV)

After our talk inside the Velvet Room, we were sent back to her body. She was fast asleep. I was the only one who noticed the smell of disinfectants. It figured, Minato did say he called an ambulance. I require sleep like Hamuko, but I can stay awake the whole night and I did so this day. My gut feeling was telling me to do so.

Humans never use their senses to their fullest, unless it was necessary. Blind people are a good example. Those people often hear better and amazingly notice people when their looking at them.

I was capable of using all of Hamuko's senses to their fullest. The same went for the rest of her body. It was not 'superhuman' strength as she called it. I just used her body efficiently.

The human brain simply wasn't capable of doing what I kind do. And humans only used a small part of their brain.

Orpheus was inside Hamuko as well now, but...it is hard to describe, not as present as I am. Orpheus, the name rang a few bells. He descended into Tartarus in order to save Eurydice, according to the mythology. But wasn't Orpheus supposed to be male?

Ever since we were back in Hamuko's hometown, strange things were happening. Those shadows had some kind of familiarity to me. But how? Why do these déjà vu feelings keep happening?

The smell of blood suddenly reached our nose. The dark hour had begun.

"Hello." The voice of a child woke Hamuko up. I could finally see now. We were in a hospital room for one person. The machines were out. Blood came out of the walls. The yellow moonlight enlightened the room, biting with the eerie green light.

Pharos was sitting on a chair next to Hamuko's bed.

"You?" she asked confused.

"You have awakened to your power. And what an unusual power it is. It takes on many forms. But even your unusual power has something unusual." He kept smiling. I had the feeling the last part described me.

"Nyx, unusual?" Hamuko asked. Pharos nodded.

"I wonder will this power be your salvation? Or your ultimate end. Ah, that reminds me. The end is coming."

"The end?" the two of us said at the same time. It sounded strange, when the two of us talked at the same time.

"The end of everything. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"That doesn't sound too good." Hamuko commented. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Why not?" Pharos asked back. Hamuko had no answer, so he continued. "I will let you sleep, now. Goodnight you two." he smiled and disappeared.

"Creepy." Hamuko said. "The end of everything? A stalking kid in prison clothes who only appears during the dark hour?"

"Sleep Hamuko. You need your strength." I advised her. She followed.

The rest of the night proceeded without any events. The next morning a doctor came and performed a checkup, telling us we were out for almost two weeks or rather telling her. Most people don't know I exist.

After the checkups were done, Hamuko changed and was about to go out, when Yukari came in, in her school uniform? On a Sunday?

"Oh, you're awake!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah...more or less. I just got dismissed and I am huuuuuuuungry. Can we eat first, and then talk?" Hamuko asked.

"Sure, on me."

_You're going to regret this. _I thought.

Hamuko refused to talk properly, until she had stuffed herself. So she devoured ten bowls of ramen. I remembered the time I had to hold her back from devouring the plate. Her aunt had ordered a diet. Big mistake. Very. Big. Mistake.

"H-how can you eat so much and be so skinny?!" Yukari exclaimed.

"I have to go easy on my stomach, that's why I ordered only ten."

Everyone and I mean everyone who heard her in the restaurant, gave her an are-you-kidding-me look. The restaurant was busting, even on a Sunday.

"Hey I was over ten days in hospital, what are you expecting?"

Oh Hamuko...

After paying (and emptying her wallet in the process), Yukari took Hamuko out before she changed her mind. The two sat down on a bench in front of the fountain.

"So, anything happened while I was out?" Hamuko asked. Yukari looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, you know, Mitsuru's family has been working on fighting shadows for ten years now."

"Okay?"

_Ten years, we're getting somewhere._

"Well, they even made robots that can summon personas."

"What?!" Hamuko exclaimed. I was shocked as well. Yukari cringed a little.

"One of them somehow made it from Yakushima to us, claiming Minato-kun is her highest priority or something."

"Minato-kun's highest priority? I don't think I get it."

"Neither do we and neither does Minato!" Yukari said a bit louder. "She must be broken or something. She only takes orders from him and at least threatened to kill everyone else three times. It's crazy, why does the chairman and sempai don't get rid of her? I don't get it. I have seen her sneaking around at night."

Yukari seemed to let out some stress. Now that I took a closer look on her, I could see it on her eyes. She hadn't slept well for quite some time.

The two made their way back to the dorm, talking about why cats are cute. I'll never get humans.

Everyone had been waiting in the command room. A large monitor was on the left side. Everyone was gathered around a table, sitting on various sofas.

And there she was the robot Aigis: Blond hair, empty blue eyes, white body and clenching on Minato's arm. He looked rather displeased. Served him right.

Aigis looked at Hamuko for a few seconds, before she looked back to Minato and back to Hamuko and so on. Everyone noticed her strange behavior.

"Something wrong Aigis?" Minato asked.

"The bios of Hamuko-san and yours are almost identical." She said in a monotone robotic voice.

"Identical?" Hamuko echoed. Identical to HIM of all people?! Their attitudes are totally different. Aigis however nodded. "How do you know my name?" Hamuko asked.

"Minato told me your name." she said.

After that little intermezzo Hamuko and Yukari took a seat.

"Well then" Ikutsuki spoke up."I belief you two haven't met. This here is Akihiko Sanada." He pointed at a silver haired male.

"How ya doing?"

"So, have you two decided?"

"Two?" Hamuko asked.

"Minato here haven't given us an answer yet too." the man said. Hamuko looked confused at Minato, who shrugged. _He isn't dumb. He noticed something was off too, but he awaits Hamuko's answer. What are your intensions Minato Arisato? _I wondered.

"Well I..."

There were a few things we discussed before this. I knew we couldn't trust them, not to the fullest. For one Minato was the only one who came to aid us during the incident and second those people only seemed to be interested in her power.

"If something like this happens again on the roof, I'll leave." she said, surprising everyone by her not so gently voice to put it bluntly.

"What do you-"

"Why was Minato-kun the only one who helped us?!" she exclaimed.

"The rest was dumb enough to follow this douche's orders." Minato pointed at the chairman. "Arisato, watch your tongue!" the red head exclaimed.

Minato ignored her, like always. I started to like this boy. "He wanted to see if you have the potential. Obviously those people don't give a crap, whether we live or die. I just wanted you to know."

The atmosphere was tense. He said this out loud in front of everyone and still kept his face. What made things more interesting Hamuko considered his words. Obviously the red head and the suit man wanted to reply something, but they chose to wait for Hamuko's answer.

"Why are you still here?" Hamuko asked Minato.

"We're in the same boat." he simply replied. "The only differences are I have ten year experience and a stalking robot girl." He moved a few inches away and Aigis followed immediately. Hamuko snorted at the sight.

"You two make the perfect couple." she smiled devilishly.

"A couple..." Aigis echoed. She looked at Minato and Minato looked back. Minato blinked. Aigis came closer. Minato ran. Aigis followed. Hamuko and I laughed. The rest sweat dropped.

"She has a very serious malfunction." the chairman said. "I am not sure we should keep her here."

"AIGIS!"

The screams of pain could be heard from downstairs. "I don't know. I think her presence has a good influence on Arisato."

It looked like Minato pissed the red head off at some point.

"I think we should go on without them." Akihiko said at one point. The others agreed with him.

"I have a request from you Arisato." the chairman spoke up.

"A request?"

"Do you think, you're able to summon your other persona again?" Something in his eyes unnerved me. Greediness, it was greediness.

"Uh..sure? But why?" Hamuko asked.

"Well, your persona seemed to have a personality of her own. If it is okay, I'd like to ask her a few questions."

"Ummm..." She moved her mouth, without using her voice. I mouthed back.

"Okay."

I'm looking forward to it. I did see the camera on the roof.

XXX

Hamuko POV

Downstairs awaited us quite the mess. The couches were flipped over, the TV was busted the lamps were destroyed and Minato was hiding behind a couch.

"I suppose you clean up the mess, Arisato." Mitsuru stated coldly. He threw her a package of money on the ground.

"Is she gone?" he asked coming out from his hiding, eyes widen in terror.

"Where did you get the money?" Akihiko asked. "Shadows." Minato replied.

"Shadows?" a robotic voice asked. Aigis was standing in the kitchen. Minato kneeled down immediately, but it was too late.

"I have found you."

"Shit!" Minato ran upstairs and Aigis followed.

"I'll pay for the damage!" he shouted.

"Hey, don't go in my room!" I shouted up to them.

A few hours later...

I sure never wanted to piss of Mitsuru. She eventually lost her composure and executed the two. Just by looking at them, I felt cold myself. Minato unfroze himself and Aigis, who stopped chasing him at the time. She clung to his arm again. I wondered why it didn't drop yet.

In any case, we were all at the rooftop, waiting for the dark hour. Minato didn't want me to summon Nyx, saying it could kill me summoning a persona this strong. I reassured him I could do it.

12:00, the dark hour had begun. I'll never get used to blood puddles appearing out of nowhere. The yellow moon and the green light were cool, but blood? Nah ah.

"Okay, here goes nothing. Orpheus!" I summoned the mistress of strings first, who was towering behind me.

"Alright...Nyx!" I shot myself again.

The strange mist was surrounding me and Orpheus again. It felt a little different from last time. The burst of energy was stronger for some reason. Maybe because I was stronger.

Orpheus transformed into Nyx and soon she was standing in front of us all. Minato was right, my energy was slowly drained, but I would hold out a little longer. The moonlight somehow fit the aura that was emerging out of Nyx.

Minato narrowed his eyes, Aigis was the same as always, Yukari was hiding behind Akihiko who looked excited, and the same went for Mitsuru and the chairman.

"This is amazing." she said. Hell yeah, am just that awesome.

"Why didn't you just take over Hamuko's body, like you did, when you strangled me?" Minato asked. Everyone looked at him shocked.

**"Because now I can do this."**

A bolt of lightning struck onto the chairman. He screamed in pain and was unconscious. I leaned against Nyx, feeling suddenly drained.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yukari screamed.

**"So, why was Minato the only one who came to our aid?" **she asked. I was feeling dizzy. The lightning she summoned took a great part of my energy away.

"Nyx...I..." I took several breaths.

**"I see." **she simply replied.

Nyx disappeared. Before I hit the ground, Minato and Aigis and caught me.

"We should bring Hamuko-san into her room." Aigis said. She held me surprisingly gently, despite her whole body being metal.

"That's why I was against you summoning Nyx. But, the ziodyne was pretty cool. Let's hope he never wakes up, so we can have a more responsible leader."

"His pulse is weak, but Shuji Ikutsuki is still alive. I can change this here and now." I swear I saw Aigis smiling for a second there, but I was too dizzy to think about it.

"Thanks you two." I said. The rest was more occupied with treating the chairman. To be honest, I couldn't stand him either for what he'd done, but I was still worried about him.

XXX

Aigis POV

After we brought Hamuko-san into her room, she immediately fell asleep. Although I wished Ikutsuki dead, I said it would be best if we would help him. It would show that we were better persons, than the rest.

At the roof, everyone had surrounded the accursed man. Mitsuru-san was busy using dia-spells, Akihiko did the same and Yukari was literally freaked out or rather shocked to silence.

I summoned Athena and used a weakened diarahan. He was out of critical condition and that was enough.

"Wait, that's not the persona you're supposed to have!" Mitsuru pointed out, after Athena disappeared.

"Correct. I have found my answer to life."

"Your answer to life?!" the others echoed.

I nodded. "My purpose in life is to be with Minato forever. After I made this decision my persona grew in strength and changed."

"Your persona grew?" Minato asked. He was acting again, acting like he was trying to remember something.

"Arisato?"

"I have led a team of persona users a few years ago. Some of their personas changed, grew stronger, after their personalities evolved, though...most of the times a tragedy happened before it happened."

"Wait a second." Akihiko-san stepped in. "There're other persona users?!"

"There were." Minato corrected, looking down with a sad face. "They're...dead. I was the only survivor." he looked down. He was truly sad, but not because of the reason he said, rather he had to leave us. After this I could be considered dead, if it hadn't been for Metis' efforts.

Maybe I risked my cover, but at that moment I hugged Minato. "This is what humans do to comfort one another, correct?" I asked in my robotic voice. Minato laughed a sad laugh. "Yeah, thanks." he hugged back. My heart skipped several beats as he did so. I could feel his own heartbeat through my sensors and I swore to myself in this moment, it would not stop until Minato had the life he deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

_ANSWER TO THE LATEST REVIEWS:_

_Did I really cause a laughing fit? Aigis is more stalking here because she does it on purpose and is having fun annoying Minato. I guess I kind of overdid it with Mitsuru, because I can't stand how she acts in the first part of the game. I am not a type master; I am looking for a job. I quit school and only have a mini job on weekends, meaning lots of free time. I don't know if it is possible on the first playthrough (never finished the game, don't like the ending, found out through an LP), but yeah, Minato got Orpheus Telos._

_My fav pairings? Minato x Nyx; Hamuko x Ken; Souji x Marie (I know those two don't appear here)_

_While we're at pairings: so far I have only one vote for Minato and Aigis. If this keeps up, I'll do that and my fav pairings. For the rest of the characters I'm actually pretty open (yuri yes; yaoi no; can't help it; am a guy)_

_Warning: lot of dialogue in the second part._

_ENOUGH. Let's get going. Fuck, I'm hungry. (-.-)_

**Chapter 7**

Minato POV

As it turned out the chairman needed to be hospitalized for a few weeks. MAYBE I should have told Nyx already broke his rips. Well, now she knew and when it came to the chairman the two of us got along, though none of us spoke it aloud.

Despite being tired, I was the second one to wake up. Thanks Aigis. She had nightmares in which I would fall asleep and never wake up again and I personally couldn't blame her. She decided to finally let go of my arm, but refused to leave my side at the dorm. As long as she didn't try to wash me, like in the first timeline, when I mentioned it between some lines, but decided to do it the next day.

What happened? 00:01 in the morning, I wake up in VERYY COLD WATER. Well, it had been the next day, right?

Forget it.

Aigis and I were the only ones at the table, me slowly munching down some melon bread and Aigis trying not to fall asleep. I was still not used to the fact that she actually needed food and sleep, like any ordinary human. I wondered how things would've turned out if she never sealed Death inside me, but someone else.

I shook my head clear. I was able to meet some great people, but...I'd never see them again. This was another world, another timeline. I couldn't just pretend they were the same. Somewhere out there were my old friends, thinking I was dead. Speaking of...

"Hey Aigis."

"Hmm?"

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up here in this world?"

She was confused for a second, before she thought about it. "Well...I was just falling asleep and the next day I was here. The last thing we did was retrieving my older sister."

I nodded. "Yeah, you told me about that. Hmm, hey she's in Yakushima, right? Let's go get her during summer vacation."

Her eyes lit up and next thing I knew I was hugged to death. "Aigis...need air..." I dramatically held out my arm.

"Awww, so cute~!" I heard a voice. I looked over Aigis' shoulder and saw Hamuko grinning at us. Suddenly her grin spread and I had a very bad feeling about it. Her eyes looked like those of a predator, watching its prey.

"GROUP HUG!" she announced. Oh hell!

...

...

After I regained consciousness, I quickly made my way towards school. Today was the day Junpei would join and afterwards it would be the first exploration.

Oh wait, the chairman was out. Meh, maybe we would still go? I could suggest it at least. Speaking of changes, now that Akihiko wasn't injured, how am I going to show him the pills Shinji is taking, without acting suspicious? Maybe I should steal them or kill Strega immediately.

I should consider my options, when no one's around. Maybe Aigis got an idea?

When I arrived at the school gates, I saw Hamuko, Yukari and Junpei chatting among each other. I could hear the excitement in his voice through my headphones. I decided to avoid them and walked straight into the classroom. I still needed to catch up sleep.

XXX

Hamuko POV

For some reason no teacher noticed Minato-kun being asleep during the whole sessions. During lunch he kept himself shut from the others. He left class, bought his melon bread and walked to the roof. Heck, even I don't do that every day.

I decided to try and crack the ice. I needed to start these social links anyway. So far I only had foul level 1 SEES. Oh but I also had a finished social link already with Nyx, the death arcana. Doing some research I had found out she was supposed to be the queen of night. But I am getting of topic. Social link target: Minato.

I placed myself next to him. "Hey!" I cheered. He nodded mouth full of melon bread. At least he had manners. Okay how do I do this?

"So...what've you been up to lately?" I asked. Minato almost spit out his bread, but managed to swallow it. "That's exactly how I tried to start my first social link."

Arrgh, I forgot! Minato was a wild card too! Of course he knew about social links. He laughed at my expression. It was the first time I heard him laughing. Normally he was all depressed and tired and didn't like talking too much, though he did it more with me.

"You know, you should laugh more often. It's better than your depressed self." I commented smiling. He smiled back, sadly.

"That's just not me. I'm just not a bright person in general." He let out another sigh.

I looked up at the sky. "You know, I've been like you, when I was a kid."

I could feel his eyes resting at me. "You? Like me?! I don't belief you." he snorted. I laughed a little. "The other kids called me a demon because of my red eyes. So I closed myself out from everyone else."

I made a pause. "It all changed after the accident. I remember my mother's last words: always keep smiling, my dear."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like you could have done anything."

There was a silence between us afterwards. I looked at him and he was looking into the sky, all depressed again. He was involved in the accident too. Maybe he changed like me after the accident, only the other way around. Maybe we're not so different.

"Hamuko."

"Yeah?"

"Don't die, no matter the reason." he sounded a bit too serious for my taste. He stood up and looked down at me. "Belief me, it's not worth the pain." he said.

Before I could ask him what he meant, I heard the sound of glass shattering and a card appeared in my mind.

"Universe Arcana?" I stuttered aloud. When I snapped back to reality, Minato was gone, but other students were still on the roof. I looked at my watch: it was still lunch break.

'Universe, I don't remember this card being part of Tarot.' Nyx mouthed to me.

'Minato must be special in more than one way.' I mouthed back. 'Universe...I don't get it.'

I walked back to the classroom where I found Minato asleep again. Rolling my eyes, I went back to my seat. The rest of the day was rather uneventful.

After school Yukari-chan told us sempai wanted to see us at the dorm, so we went straight home. Minato seemed to be completely off the whole way back, like his thoughts were somewhere else.

"What's up with him?" Yukari asked in a not so friendly tone. I gave her a glare and she was silent. I kind of understood Minato's behavior now. I wanted to talk to him further, but I didn't want to hurt him.

We walked out of the bus and straight towards the dorm. Mitsuru-sempai was waiting for us. Aigis came walking downstairs. We all placed us on the couch, with Minato-kun leaning against Aigis!? Despite the situation being hilarious, isn't she made of metal?

Sempai eyed them for a second before telling us why she called all of us.

"Starting today, we will explore the tower known as Tartarus." she said.

"You mean that tower that only appears during the dark hour?" I asked. Mitsuru nodded. "It can be considered as the nest of all shadows."

"Shadows and their sexual life, I always wondered about that." We all ignored Minato's statement.

(While we're at it, did you notice all shadows who take human form are perverts? I mean Ryoji, Teddie?)

"So we're gonna explore it tonight?" I asked. Mitsuru nodded. "We're just waiting for Akihiko. He's bringing a new member-"

"Junpei."

Everyone looked at Minato. "Explains his overexcitement today." he said before yawning. "He was 'not supposed to tell anyone.' Sounds just like you." he said to Mitsuru. He really had a grudge against her keeping secrets. But wasn't he doing the same thing?

"W-w-wait. JUNPEI has the potential?! For real?!" asked Yukari.

"You're saying this like it is something bad." I told her.

The door opened and Akihiko-sempai came in. "Sorry it took us so long. Hey hurry up!"

"Hold your horses, this thing is quite heavy."

Junpei came in with a big suitcase. "Hey, what's up?" He cheered.

"Oh no, this must be a bad dream." Yukari groaned.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" he asked.

"That you're loud, annoying and overall stupid." Minato replied/translated. I guess you can put it this way. At this Aigis stood up.

"Whoa, a robot-girl!?" She put up her arms and opened her finger-guns. Oh, oh...

"H-hey! What did I do!?" Junpei frantically held up his arms.

"For the displeasure of Minato, you will be eliminated!" she shouted.

"WHAT!?"

Minato stood up and put a hand on her arm. "He displeased Yukari-chan, not me. Sorry about her...you can drop your arms Junpei."

After explaining to Junpei Aigis was _slightly _malfunctioning, he got overexcited again as Minato put it and got some dirty thoughts, I could see it on his face. "Junpei, if you don't want to witness Armageddon that early in your life, you stop that train of thought." Minato threatened.

While we waited for midnight to come, everyone did what they usually did, except Junpei who was getting his room ready.

Minato-kun was fast asleep, Aigis was watching TV, Akihiko was making protein shakes, Yukari-chan was reading a magazine and Mitsuru tried to read a book, but had difficulties.

Social link target. In school I found out she was interested in intellectual type of people. Well my studies were good, but I wasn't a genius. So instead of overwhelming my head, I tried to take a different approach.

"Something bothering you sempai?" I asked and placed myself next to her.

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing you need to bother yourself Arisato."

Hmm, she's pretty closed up. "Hey, can you come with me for a second?" I asked. She looked at me confused but nodded. I lead her into my room. Maybe she would be more open when no one was listening.

I placed myself on the bed, while she took the chair.

"It's Minato-kun, isn't it?" I asked. Her eyes widened only a split second, but she was calm again. "And on what assumptions do you make it?"

I smiled. "I may not be as good as you or Nyx, but I know it's him."

"Nyx? Speaking of her, Arisato said she can take over your body."

I nodded. "Yeah, she normally does it when I am in a pinch or in case of Minato, he pissed her off."

Her eyes widened. I raised a hand before she could say anything. "I'm used to it, really. Besides she never does anything bad. She only beats people up, when they try to do something on me. Oh and sorry about the door, she's not a morning person." I said with a sheepish grin.

Mitsuru just gaped at me, but she quickly picked up her jaw. "How long has this been the case?" she asked with real concern.

"I guess it happened after my parents died."

"Your parents' death?"

"Well I was a kid and I think I was so shocked, that my I got a split personality."

"Split?" she asked. I nodded. "And thanks to the dark hour, she became a personality of her own completely. That's my theory. Enough of my problems." I slammed my hands on my bed and gave her my biggest smile.

"I want to help you!"

"Me? But-"

"Ah, ah!" I interrupted her, pointing my finger in the air, waving it a little. She looked at me dumbfounded.

"Let me give you a little advice about Minato."

She titled her head. "I don't understand."

"Of course not silly." I laughed. "You need to listen sempai, listen." I emphasized. She looked a little angry.

"So, you know Minato-kun lost his friends, right?"

She nodded. "And here we come to the point. He's shaken by that experience and that's why he's so angry with you guys. He doesn't want anyone to die anymore."

"You think so?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, so don't take him too seriously. He's just concerned, even if he acts like a jerk. Must be hard, being the only survivor of a shadow massacre."

Mitsuru nodded in agreement. "I see. Thank you for the advice, Arisato."

"That's something we need to change too. Just call me Hamuko-chan, sempai."

"I-I can't possibly-"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't stand being called Arisato. Besides, it's confusing, because Minato-kun has the same last name. Okay and now we go shopping."

"What?"

"All part of the therapy, sempai." I just thought of it, but who cares. Besides she really looked like she didn't have that many friends.

"Therapy?" she asked. "Hamuko, what are you doing?" Nyx asked with my voice, surprising Mitsuru-sempai.

"I'm making friends with sempai, what else? So come on, we don't have all day." I took her hand and dragged her along.

"Arisato I don't think...I mean.."

I stopped in the hallway. "Sempai, if you close yourself out like this, no one is going to trust you. Besides, just 'cause you're a girl from a rich family doesn't mean you can have some fun me, right? And in the meantime" I came closer to her ear "we'll think of a way to take revenge on Minato-kun for being a jerk."

She stood there like I was crazy. "Arisato, I appreciate the offer but I have business to attend to."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're still angry at Minato, no one recovers so fast. You won't be able to work efficiently that way. Have you ever been shopping before?" I asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Oh god, emergency. A girl that never shopped in her life. Come on, it'll be lots of fun. Just today, okay? I promise I'll never drag you against your will again. Pretty please?" I hugged her and gave her my puppy dog eyes.

She chuckled. "Well if you put this much effort into it, very well."

"Great! You won't be disappointed! We still have time until the dark hour, so let's not waste it."

"This doesn't make any sense." she said.

I think Yukari gave us a strange look, when we walked out.

As it turned out, Mitsuru didn't even know half of the stuff they sold in _general. _She couldn't identify candy, didn't know what belonged into takoyaki the list is endless.

Books that were more her specialty, although I could see her glance over to a manga every so often. I bought it in secret to surprise her.

I ask her about her favorite clothes, but she didn't have any. "Are you dressed like a secretary every day?" I asked in a deadpan. I forced her to try some dresses, maybe a jeans.

"Okay, forget the jeans or the guys will keep staring at your ass."

We were about to exit the shop, when I found out they sold alarm clocks for cheap to get the stock empty. I bought the rest.

"Why did you buy so many alarm clocks?" sempai asked. "Do you remember the door?" I asked. She nodded. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I told you Nyx was not a morning person, right? Well, she has a tendency of destroying my alarm clocks."

We walked out of the shop. It was already evening and the air was getting chilly. Both of us had a bag in each hand. It looked kind of alien, Mitsuru-sempai carrying bags. We entered the bus and placed ourselves in front of each other.

"So, sempai. Was it that bad?" I asked.

"Actually...I fell a little relieved. Thank you Arisato."

I hung my head. "You're never going to drop the Arisato, are you sempai?"

Well, I got the empress social link.

XXX

Minato POV

We were waiting in front of Gekkougan for the dark hour. I was listening to my headphones, blocking out the excited chatter amongst the others. I was the first one to enter Tartarus. Inside Aigis tapped on my shoulder.

"Your headphones are not supposed to worke."

I gave a silent 'oh'. I quickly shut down my mp3 before anyone noticed. The rest followed us immediately. I was mainly focused on Hamuko who had a nostalgic look on her face. I frowned a little, but shook my head. The same happened to me.

"So how are we doing this?" I asked. "I am NOT going to lead them." I said directly. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Junpei looked confused, while Yukari spoke up. "Why not? You already lead a team."

"And they're all dead now." I spat back. Yukari cringed.

"D-dude, seriously?"

"Am I looking like I am joking, stupei?" I spat at him.

Mitsuru cleared her throat. Everyone turned towards her. "Akihiko will lead the exploration. Arisato and Aigis will stay here."

"Fine by me."

"Acknowledged."

"What about that door?" Hamuko asked and pointed at the door towards the Monad Block. "So far we were not able to open it."

"I know how to." Now everyone looked at me again. I sighed." I've been here on vacation. And the shadows behind this door are 1000 times tougher than the shadow that attacked the dorm."

Now they had a good impression of the block. The group led by Akihiko walked upstairs and through the clock door. "I should have brought a manga." I muttered and sat down on the stairs. I looked around at the lobby. I had this feeling inside my chest, but I couldn't identify it.

I thought of playing rock, paper and scissor with Aigis, but with her special eyes, she would always win anyways.

I watched Mitsuru using her equipment in order to use her powers properly. I listened half heartly until one statement caught my attention.

"That's not the persona you used earlier Arisato."

I took out my own communicator. "Looks like fate has dealt us a wild card."

"Wild card?" Mitsuru asked.

"Persona users with more than one persona."

"You-" She stiffened. She looked franticly at her equipment.

"Sempai?"

"Get out of there! I sense something strong approaching!" Mitsuru yelled.

"Shit!" I cursed and ran into the labyrinth.

"Sempai, where are they?" I asked.

"They're cornered by the reaper. They can't get past him, but luckily he didn't notice them. Arisato I know you have ten years of experience, but are you even aware who the reaper is?"

"I know him too well, sempai. Just tell me the directions and then you better shut down your equipment."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember my Armageddon statement to Junpei?"

I originally wanted to keep my true powers hidden, but when dealing with the reaper, you're better safe than sorry.

The shadows avoided me, because of my overwhelming strength. However I was totally not used to how dark it was in Tartarus. Also the green light was more intense and getting on my mind.

I soon heard the rattling chains and the dark voice. Then screams. "Shit!"

"Up ahead, second left!" Mitsuru shouted. I followed her instructions and found myself in a spacious room. The one who screamed had been Yukari. A bullet hole was next to her head.

"Persona!" The others summoned their personas, but it did no damage to the reaper, who casually reloaded his gun.

"Hey douche!"

He turned around. I channeled every last bit of my sp.

"Helel! Satan! Armageddon!" I announced.

The entire tower was shaking when I let the energy out, causing huge destruction to the entire area. The drawback was I was totally exhausted afterwards. I supported myself on my legs. Looking up, the others stared at me in horror.

"Let's get the hell outta here."

After we found the exit, Aigis supported me immediately.

"Arisato, you..."

I laughed. Mitsuru's entire equipment, including her bike was busted.

"Told you...to shut down...that stuff..."

"You summoned _two different _personas."

"Yeah, I'm a wild card too." I said before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

_I guess I can't complain about reviews anymore *sweatdrops*_

_I support Hamuko x Ken BECAUSE it is wrong. Yeah, I don't like society. I like unusual pairings._

_Another one for Aigis x Minato Oh wait it's the same person (lol didn't notice at first). Can I count silgain as a point for Minato x Nyx?_

_Magatsulza, I only got the hungry part...I didn't find any order in your words..._

_Thanks droffatsstafford for correcting me._

_So, what's left to tell? I got my food._

**Chapter 8**

Minato POV

I woke up in an all too familiar hospital room. Damn I hate hospitals. The clock said 11:00 and it was probably the next day, meaning they were all in school. Skipping school shouldn't become a habit, even if I already got everything in my brain.

I decided to dismiss myself. I probably lost consciousness, because I wasn't used to the stress of fighting real enemies. Armageddon wasn't a good start for my body. I need a proper warm up.

After changing into my clothes, I walked out of the hospital. A nurse tried to stop me, but I shoved her away in an unfriendly matter. Once I was outside, I decided to go to the Velvet Room. Maybe Liz was back?

I walked along the mall, when I found her waiting on a bench, smiling at me. "Good day, Minato-san." she greeted.

"'Sup Liz." I nodded. I wasn't surprised for her to wait for me. Igor foresaw it probably. "Where have you been?" I asked, after we gave each other a little hug.

"I was in The Abyss of time, trying to find a way back to 'our' timeline."

Interesting. "Found anything?"

She shook disappointed her head. "No, unfortunately not. I wished I could see my friends again."

"That's right!" I realized. "You're a wild card, too. So, you're not the one who released me?" I asked. She shook her head again. "No and unfortunately I have no idea who could be responsible for this."

I sighed. No new leads. "Too bad. Well, I still owe you ramen. How about we grab some grub and talk about the good old times?"

Elizabeth cheered up and we made our way towards the strip mall. Along the way, Elizabeth told me about her time as the leader of a team, when they investigated yet another incident.

Shadows appeared in the real world, always lead by one big shadow. However they didn't came far, as Liz woke up in the Velvet Room and was cut off from our timeline.

She wasn't an official resident anymore, so she had to find another way back, unfortunately with n success.

Her appetite was as good as mine and the owner of the shop was busy enough for the next two hours. Luckily I walked to the bank before I headed to the mall, so money wasn't the issue here. We actually had a lot of fun and we totally forgot that the world would end on graduation day.

Afterwards we took a walk towards the dorm, chatting about anything possible except the problems we had. Incidentally we met Mitsuru on the way. It was like this:

"Really? And I thought Koromaru was one of a kind."

"*giggle* Oh you should see him in action. The way he swings his sword inside his mouth, like an old oriental dance."

"Wow." I commented. "I sure want to see that."

"Arisato?"

Our heads turned ahead, where we found Mitsuru in front of the dorm, looking at me. "You should be in hospital!"

"Oh man. Sorry Liz, but it looks like 'mom' wants to talk to me." Elizabeth giggled. "Well then, I shall take my leave. Until next time, Minato-san."

"See you around. And when you find a way, tell me okay?"

"I will."

We gave each other a hug before she left me with the ice queen. What do you do in such a situation? Turn on your mp3 and walk into your room.

"Arisato!"

I didn't even acknowledge her present. It was best not to bond with them too much, so they would take my death much easier. Not that I planned on dying again, but just in case, I didn't want a second Abyss of Time incident. Who knows what will happen if Erebus touches Hamuko? Nyx might have some passive influence on Hamuko's body, so she would be able to use the universe (if she could get it) to break the seal in case she would be under Erebus influence.

Mitsuru put a hand on my shoulder, breaking me out of my train of thoughts and making me stop. I turned around and gave her a blank expression. I turned my mp3 off.

"Why are you like this?" she asked. I shrugged. She growled and ducked her nails into my shoulder. I pointed at my shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry."

I shrugged again and wanted to go, but Mitsuru was persistent. "Arisato!"

Rolling my eyes, I launched a fire spell at her, missing on purpose. She looked at me shocked. I thought I finally had my peace, but-

"I just want to talk."

"There' s nothing to talk." I finally raised my voice. "I am fine, it just has been a while since I used my best move, it was a fusion spell, the girl with me was a friend and the only thing I know about my power is I can use more than one persona and that is all I'm gonna tell you."

Why can't they just leave me alone?! Oh right, they don't know I'll most likely die at the end of the school year. I'm being all asshole like so it'll be easier for them to part from me.

"Damn you Erebus!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" I snapped, maybe a bit too harsh. I shook my head clear. "Sorry."

I walked inside and upstairs into my room, where I buried my face into my pillow. I wouldn't cry, not now. I never really cried since my parents died. Okay, there was a few times I couldn't restrain a tear, but I wouldn't actually cry!

xxx

Hamuko POV

These social links were just coming at me, but dang, at this rate they'd take all my free time. I should think of a way doing as many social links at the same time as possible, like spending time with Junpei and Minato at the same time. Both liked ramen after all.

The problem with Minato was, he closed himself up from everyone else as much as possible. I think his most favorite company was Aigis, since, well, she was a robot, meaning she didn't have any feelings.

Junpei and I were on our way home gossiping about the two, when a girl in a similar blue outfit to Theo's appeared.

"Wow, look at her. Pretty fancy outfit, don't ya think?"

"Hmm? Excuse me, but where you talking about me?"

Now that I got a closer look at her, she had the same hair and eye color as Theo.

"I uh..I..uhm...*gulp*" Junpei was totally blushing and sweating. I almost laughed.

"Please, I have no interest in the kinds of you. Especially the weaker kinds."

"W-weaker?!" His cap flew a bit up.

I couldn't resist anymore, I was laughing my ass off.

"H-hey, Hamu-tan!"

I was almost rolling on the ground. This was the best comment I ever heard.

"I-I'm not weak."

"Really?" the girl asked. "Perhaps a wit in strength is order." she said gaining a thoughtful expression, but still smiling.

"A what?"

"Please follow me."

"R-right?"

He followed her like he was in some kind of trance. I shook my head, smiling. "Should we warn him?"

"Will he listen to us?" Nyx asked back. This promises to be completely hilarious. Maybe I should console a doctor? Or follow them in order to not miss the show.

We ended up under the moonlight bridge. Just being here sent shivers down my back. It contained so many emotions.

I watched as the girl took stand a few meters away. "Well then, shall we begin?"

"Uhh, what?"

I laughed at Junpei's stupor. "She challenged you to a fight and this is the area you'll get your ass kicked." I explained. "Well then..."

She took out a book, a compendium as Theo called it and charged. Junpei just stood there dumbfounded until the book connected with his thick skull.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

He flew away and his head hit one of the pillars. He was out, totally. I went to him and checked his pulse. I felt none.

XXX

Aigis POV

Minato had locked himself in his room, which was not normal for him. He didn't even do it when he went to sleep, because he always forgot.

The logical conclusion was he needed some time alone and normally I would have given him space, but I couldn't think logical. It was something called paranoia.

I had great lock picking skills and managed to open the door within seconds. Minato's head jerked up, but when he saw me it fell back on the pillow. "Minato?" I asked carefully. "Can I come in?" He didn't answer.

I closed the door and walked beside him. "Minato...?"

"Leave me alone." I heard him speak. I knew I couldn't leave him alone, so I placed myself on his bed and waited for him to speak up.

"Do you know how it feels? You sacrifice yourself for everyone, although everyone is against you. I was alone there, Aigis. I didn't even notice you guys, when you defeated Erebus. It was cold and dark. And then I woke up, only to find out I have to sacrifice myself again."

My heart ached as I heard this.

"It's no use Aigis. Hamuko won't probably have the will to fight Nyx. Most likely I have to kill her and then kill myself."

"Shush."

I held his body in my arms, expecting him to cry, but he didn't.

"Minato?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, totally fine. A stalker is holding me in her hands." he snarled. I cringed, pressing him against me in the process.

"I...I just expected-"

"I never cry. I haven't cried since you pulled me into this!"

_He's not himself. _I told myself. _He's just scared. What was it Yukari-san taught me to do?_

I slapped him.

He stared at me in shock, holding a hand at the place I hit him. It was turning red already. I pressed him against me, his face on my shoulder. "It is okay to cry." I whispered into his ear. "Don't abandon your emotions like I did. Remember, you're not alone. No matter how far we're apart from another, we're connected through our bonds forever."

"Don't give me that. The only reason I started all this bonds-crap was to get stronger persona. What does it bring me if I'm all alone in the end?"

I slapped him again, this time a bit harder. I was really angry after he said this.

"You're NOT alone. If someone has to die then I will die for you, you idiot!"

"Aigis..."

He finally started crying. I smiled silently and stroke with my hand over his head. "It's okay, let it all out."

"Damn you Aigis. I swore to myself to never cry again."

"Stupid boy." I said. I felt like I was a mother comforting a child. Minato had never been an open person and always kept his feelings hidden, meaning he took the entire burden to himself. He may have a strong psyche which allowed him to carry so many personas, but even he wasn't invincible. Living through the same again didn't help. He must be feeling used by fate to live only to die again, all alone at the Great Seal.

What was good about me being a robot, despite my hardware being busted my _soul _still remembered everything like it was a computer. I searched through the 'files' until I found a proper lullaby. I stared it in my head and hummed alongside the music until he finally was asleep.

I smiled down at him. Right now, Minato was a six year old again, at least in his mind and I felt like his mother. I put him under the blankets and made it for him as comfortable as possible. Knowing Minato he'd sleep the whole day through, so I set his alarm clock.

While I was in his room I double checked for new cameras and microphones, but found none.

"Goodnight, Minato-chan."

"Goodnight, mommy."

I giggled and blushed a little. I walked out of his room and closed the door. There was this strange feeling in my chest. It wasn't a crush, more like the need to defend him. But it wasn't the same I felt last time. Something was different. It wasn't the need because I sealed death inside him, it wasn't because he was a friend and although inexperienced it wasn't love. What exactly was this need to protect him?

I shook my head clear. I needed to check in the Command Room for any new cameras and possible recordings I needed to delete.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry guys, but multi pairings or harem? I'm not really a fan and I planned on not doing this from the beginning. Okay let's count._

_Aigis x Minato: 3_

_Nyx x Minato: 3_

_Shinji x Hamuko: 1 Did you all forget about her?_

**Chapter 9**

Nyx POV

"Hamuko?"

"Hmm?"

"You're holding your fingers in the wrong position. A bit more to the left." I explained. She did as I told her and five seconds later we could feel his pulse. Hamuko let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Hmm, I was mistaken. He was even weaker than I assumed."

"You almost killed him!" Hamuko shouted. The girl only smiled. "I know, almost. I have enough experience with...what do you call them? Ah yes, perverts. Where are my manners? My name is Elizabeth. You must be Hamuko-san."

"Uhh yeah. That's right, you're the one who Minato owes ramen."

"Ah, not anymore."

"Wait what? He's already out of the hospital?"

Tough kid, I must admit. The spell he used let the entire tower shake. Regaining consciousness after less than one day, I should keep an eye on him.

Elizabeth nodded. "It was unnatural he lost consciousness after only one Armageddon."

"ONLY ONE!? UNNATURAL!?"

"Hamuko keep calm." I told her. "It is completely logical what she said so far."

"Ah, the queen of the night, a pleasure to meet you."

"The same goes for me." I said in an icy tone. Elizabeth just kept smiling.

"Umm, Elizabeth-san? Would you mind bringing Junpei back to live?" Hamuko asked. "Well, I was told that perverts only learn their lesson, when you leave them suffer."

_I wonder who told her this._

Elizabeth left and Hamuko was forced to carry the unconscious Junpei. Since she had trouble, I took over and carried him to the dorm, ignoring the strange looks people through at me. I opened the door and threw Junpei's unconscious body to the ground, stretching Hamuko's limbs.

The rest, except Minato came running to us. "What happened?" Mitsuru asked. "He looked at a woman the wrong way and she knocked him out." I said. Everyone saw it was me who was talking. "I checked him. The idiot has more luck, than brain. He probably has a little concussion, but nothing too serious."

Mitsuru still called an ambulance, while I gave Hamuko the control back. Yukari made a comment about Junpei being a pervert and Akihiko had a pitiful look. Aigis was...Aigis.

"Where's Minato?" Hamuko asked.

"He's inside his room. He doesn't wish to be disturbed." Aigis answered. What was Minato planning now?

Hamuko stayed at the lounge, until the ambulance took Junpei away. I reminded her of her studies and she walked upstairs. Hamuko had always been proud of her good grades and the last days had been so hectic she didn't have time to study very much.

I helped her out, when she was stuck for too long in an exercise. I never gave her the answers, but hints or explained something to her. However, my mind drifted more and more off. I was thinking about these déjà vu feelings I kept getting.

When Hamuko was finished, I decided to tell her about them. She went to sleep,

"Déjà vu feelings?"

"Yes. It is not because we're back here. Shadows, I feel like there's something I'm missing about them. I feel like I have seen Minato before, the same goes for Pharos."

"Well, he did say he saw you on the Moonlight Bridge."

"But it doesn't make any sense. If I am born from you, how come he saw me that night?"

"Maybe I summoned you by accident. Minato said it is easy summoning personas under stress and that night..."

She looked down and I regretted bringing up the subject at all. I pulled her into my arms and she started crying.

"Why? Why did it happen? What have I done!?"

I didn't found the right words to comfort her. I felt terrible. Whoever was responsible for this, he would pay and I would make sure it would be long and painful. I bent down in front of her and slowly stroke through her hair. This was the part her mother used to stroke, when Hamuko was a kid.

I never actually did it, in order to not cause some flashbacks that could hurt her, but this time I felt it was the right thing to do. In fact the crying became a sobbing, until it was only a few little sounds.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked all of the sudden. She looked at me, her eyes half empty. She put a hand on my mask and took it off. Her eyes showed a bit more life afterwards and she giggled.

"You're really beautiful." She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thanks. I needed that."

XXX

Minato POV

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. Confused I looked at it for a few seconds before (for once) I turned it off without destroying it. The time was six in the morning. Slowly my memories of the last day came back to me and I realized it must have been Aigis, who set my clock.

_This girl knows me all too well. Did I really call her mother? Man, I had real breakdown yesterday._

Downstairs awaited me yet another surprise, as Aigis waited there with breakfast ready for me. "Good morning, Minato." She greeted me.

"Morning. Is that for me?" I asked, pointing at a plate on a table with toast, butter and an egg on it. Aigis smiled and nodded.

"...Thanks." I smiled. "And thanks for yesterday, too. I was...out of it." She just smiled and motioned me to sit down and 'eat your breakfast, child.' I really DID call her mother the other day, I realized that much.

It was not five star kitchen like Shinji, but it had a taste I completely forgot it existed: it tasted homemade. To both our surprise Mitsuru-sempai was still here. Normally she was out after Akihiko went out for his morning jog to school.

"Good morning Mitsuru-san."

"Aigis? Did you cook!?" she asked surprised. Aigis nodded. "Indeed, I was built to imitate human emotions. I try to do that, by imi0tating human actions."

"Try it, sempai, it's not bad, really. It's actually real good." For the first time neither did I ignore her or snapped at her, I realized. Mitsuru looked at me dumbfounded for both, my action and my comment.

Mitsuru hesitated, but then took a bite from the plate Aigis had put on her place. Her eyes widened. "This...C'est magnifique" (man, my France is toast; I always was bad at that).

Only I saw Aigis sigh in relief. Suppressing a chuckle, I finished my share of the food. After giving Aigis a hug, 'teaching' her to express human emotions, I went out, before I really became an emo zombie. What am I saying, I was an emo zombie ever since my parents died. All because some bastards wanted some power.

"You want power? I'll give you power Ikutsuki. And maybe Nyx will volunteer to help me in at least this one."

If it would go between Hamuko and Nyx, like between me and Pharos, then after all the shadows were defeated, the goddess would remember her purpose. The one thing I wasn't able to calculate was Erebus.

Was he already with Nyx or would he come down? But wait, if he really already was with Nyx, Hamuko would be the host of _two gods. _Wasn't that kind of impossible?

Oh man, in the end I'd have to fight _both of them. _I wasn't looking forward to that possibility. Okay, personally from what I've heard from Aigis, Erebus was easier, than Nyx. The only thing to fear about him was that one attack, he needed to charge a little.

"Stupid gods, why can't you leave us humans alone? Don't you have anything better to do, than going on my nerves or destroying mankind?" I mumbled.

I made a mental note to ask Erebus, when I'd meet him. I was one of the first in school. The clubs would open pretty soon, maybe today. My memory wasn't that good. I probably wouldn't join this time. I really didn't felt like bonding in this timeline. I actually felt like the time I didn't have a persona, only my emotions were pretty instable.

If it wouldn't be for Aigis' efforts, I'd kill the chairman the next time I see him. I shook my head clear. Maybe I should shut my brain down after school at game panic.

XXX

Aigis POV

Everyone was gone by now and I was alone again. I missed school, although I learned to dislike certain aspects of it, like Mr. Ekoda. I kept myself busy in doing the dishes, but I was finished pretty fast.

The last school days, the only thing I was doing, was watching TV or reading mangas, when no one was there. Officially I wasn't allowed to go out on my own, but I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore.

I put on some clothes and walked outside towards the shrine. Sure I would be there alone as well, but at least I was outside. It became stuffed at the dorm.

I sat down on one of the benches and looked into the sky. A few clouds were passing, I saw some shapes, but it probably was all my imagination. I felt a little depressed, but I was used to this feeling, since I never really overcame Minato's death. I still had nightmares about it.

In the end, I couldn't really live on. Instead of 'living' I was shut down and waited for a shadow incident to happen, so I could help him, at least that's what I told myself. The other 'me' in the TV-World had been an illusion, but sometimes I dreamed of it.

I'd been a real idiot. If my shadow really would have come out, it would have been Metis. I laughed, realizing something. Metis had been Athena's mother in the mythology.

I missed her. She was there all this time, but I wanted her to really be here. The only way possible was for me to abandon my emotions. I shook my head. I had this strange idea about entering the TV-World, although there was no guarantee I'd find an exit.

Deciding to get myself out of these stupid thoughts, I scanned the area for Koromaru, but didn't found him. He was probably on one of his tours through the city.

I left the shrine and decided I would look into a cook book, if I could prepare anything for dinner. Maybe I could bring Shinjiro-san into teaching me how to cook, like he did with Fuuka.

When I was back at the dorm, a surprise waited for me. Mitsuru's father Takeharu Kirijo was in the lobby, obviously looking for something, probably me.

He turned around after I stepped into the room. "Where have you been, ASW Aigis?" he asked in this commanding tone, like I was a _thing. _My eyebrow twitched.

"Outside." I said as calm as possible. I wanted to take some breaths, but that would give me away. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"I want you to follow my orders." he said in the tone.

"...You have no priority over me." I stated.

"I see." He took out a remote. My eyes widened. Pictures came into my mind.

_...everyone was tied up in a cross..._

_...I point my guns at Takeharus head..._

_...I must resist..._

_...I see him directly into the eyes. He's ready to die, he always was..._

_...a signal comes in..._

_..."She will fulfill her purpose, as a weapon."_

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, clutching my hands at my head, falling onto my knees. "I am NOT a weapon!" I panted. "I won't EVER be used again! Minato! Why, why! Forgive me! I couldn't protect you!"

I panted heavily. I slowly looked around, my hands still on my head. I wasn't at the roof of Tartarus. This wasn't the roof of Gekkoukan. This wasn't the Abyss of Time and neither was it the Great Seal.

I looked up at Takeharu, anger filling my eyes. He and his damn remote! He probably already pressed the button! He was staring at me in disbelief. I slowly stood up. No use hiding it anymore. I took several breaths in order to calm down.

I snatched the remote out of his hand and stomped it with my feet. He took a step back. "Don't. Ever. Point. That. Thing. At. Me. AGAIN!" I shouted. Now I was the one loosing it.

I closed my eyes. "Sorry." It felt good to speak with emotion in my voice. I walked towards the kitchen, but stopped when I was next to Takeharu, who was still frozen on the spot.

"Please keep it a secret."

"...How did you awake to emotions?"

I thought about what I would say for a moment. "Minato. He's the only one who knows, aside from you. I am not malfunctioning, I am alive. I need food, sleep and water like any other human, despite my body being a machine. All thanks to him."

"...I see. Can you at least tell me when you two met and how he did it?"

"Not yet."

Takeharu nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, for now."

I looked at him in disbelief. He chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. When you have been at political debates or in my case, debate in business your whole life, you learn to judge a person from the tone of his or her voice. I only ask one thing in return."

"Don't worry, she's safe."

He nodded and walked outside, but stopped at the door. "The coffee was really good."

_Not as long as planned, but better than nothing. I need to gather some ideas. By the way, do you guys want to see Metis in this story?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry if I miscounted. Please don't write your vote twice, 'kay? If you see a mistake, tell me._

_Aigis x Minato 6_

_Nyx x Minato 4_

_Hamuko x Shinjiro 2_

_So, at this rate...voting will end...meh, can't decide. Oh, I know chapter 20. Yeah, I know early Takeharu, but come on! When you're the boss of a big company would you let a robot run amok in your company?_

_Metis was just a suggestion, a quick idea I got. I'm actually not sure, so I asked you guys._

_You still don't get it? I don't do harem. By the way, there's more than the TV-World to awaken to a persona. To technodude (what was the number? XD) I guess I got that one wrong, huh? Thanks for explaining._

_A bit more suggestions for pairings please, especially Hamuko._

_P. S.: Are you guys blind? Chapter 9 was longer than Chapter 8!_

**Chapter 10**

_Hamuko POV_

"Goodnight!" Akihiko announced, grinding the last dancing hand to dust. Basically he had done most of the fighting, since those guardians had been weak to strike attacks.

I helped as much out as I could with Orpheus, I kind of had a challenge with sempai who would strike the shadows faster down.

The fight was now over and everyone was now catching their breaths. Minato and Aigis had been watching in case something would happen, like last time with the Reaper as Minato had dubbed him. Maybe he should have told earlier, that staying too long on a floor would cause that guy to appear.

"Messiah, salvation." he told his persona to do and we all felt refreshed immediately. Well, our wounds were good, but our stamina and spiritual energy was still down. "Shall we call it a day?" I asked sempai. He looked at Junpei and Yukari and nodded. He looked still good actually.

"Yeah, let's call it day. We've been in here two days in a row."

"Woohoo, we kicked some serious ass." Junpei cheered a bit weak, due to exhaustion.

"As far as I could tell, sempai and Hamuko did the whole job. Yukari did some great healing (she blushed) and you got bodied. Ever thought of a job as a punching bag? I'm sure the shadows would hire you."

"Ha ha, very funny dude."

Yukari actually snickered. "Well it is good that shadows don't have much brain. I think they're recognizing you as one of them."

"H-hey, you too Yuka-tan?"

We laughed while using the teleporter to get to the lobby. We put our weapons into a backpack, which Akihiko would carry as extra training and went out before the tower changed back to our school.

"I prefer Tartarus over this place." I commented dryly and I meant it. There was something about the tower that makes me want to stay.

"I can always lead you to the Monad Block. Let's see if you still want to stay after one minute in there (not to mention, you're probably gonna fight Theo in there)."

Minato did warn us about the Monad Block and the strong shadows in there. And if even he had problems fighting them, considering he had ten years of experience, I didn't want to go in there at all.

The rest of the way, everyone was silent like always, since even Mitsuru-sempai was a little fatigued from analyzing the area the whole time. Inside the train, Minato plugged his mp3 into Aigis' arm with an USB-cable, so both could listen to the music.

'Wait a minute.' Nyx mouthed. 'Why should a robot have any interest in listening to music?' she asked. She did have a point there. Aigis was just a robot, why would she bother listening to music, especially Minato's?

Sure if she wanted to learn about human traits (whatever you could learn from music) it would make sense, but even if, why Minato's mp3? Didn't she have a database?

'Maybe he's using her for recharging.' I mouthed my suggestion. She wasn't convinced, but it was the most logical explanation. Well, I was too tired to think about it further. I gave my body into Nyx' care and fell asleep, more or less I should add.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Minato POV_

If they would all know me better, they'd notice my constant mood changes, but so far only Aigis noticed. She was acting more and more like a mother to all of us, especially me. Funny thing she didn't know what that feeling meant until I explained it to her. Reminded me of old times.

I had a hard time explaining it, since I didn't know how a father felt or what it was like to have a family. I don't remember much of my days as a child. It was like the actual Minato Arisato died on that day and now I was here.

My past was buried somewhere in my brain, but my sub-consciousness refused to let it out, probably to keep me sane. Who knows? Maybe Hamuko did exist in my timeline. The chances were high I actually knew her.

When I looked at Hamuko, I immediately saw Nyx was out. Anyone could see the difference: frowning, always on edge like in enemy territory and stiff all over. That was, when she was in a good mood. I have seen her, when she was angry. Heck I have seen her, when she was ready to massacre!

She was searching through Hamuko's mp3 for music. I wondered what taste she had. Thinking of her made me think of Erebus. How would she react seeing her brother? Would she be conflicted, because she WILL have to decide between Hamuko and him?

Or will Erebus try to convince Hamuko it would be best to let humanity die? Maybe he would even try merging with her, in case Nyx wasn't released from Hamuko at the end of the year.

Actually, I was wondering whether Nyx had a choice in that matter at all. I mean who had the strength to resist the wish of all humans to die? If Nyx couldn't resist it and she was a goddess, who could?

It made me think how the seal actually worked? Wait, was that it? Instead of sealing Nyx inside a body with the help of the Universe Arcanum instead of sealing her someplace at the end of the world?

No this would have a drawback. Whenever the host would get injured, so would the seal and in the end the host would die someday and that's that.

Or the host could live a normal lifespan of 80 years plus and then...like prison transfer? Now I was grasping. If only there would be a way to get rid of Erebus once and for all. Well there actually was: get rid of all humans.

"Yeah, that would solve everything." I muttered. I leaned back in my seat. There was one last hope I had. If Hamuko and I would only give a part of our souls away and create the seal together, maybe that would solve it, eventual physical and mental consequences considered.

Well, she obviously wouldn't want to seal Nyx, so maybe we could do it with Erebus.

_That's really nice and all, but it's only theory. Maybe I should pay the Velvet Room another visit. Although I'm not really gonna get a straight answer out of them. Maybe Liz? She isn't an official resident anymore. Although she could still be at the Abyss of Time. Wait didn't she gave me her number?_

I dialed the number, but no one was picking up. She was either asleep or really not in this reality. Oh well I guess I could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Minako POV_

Luckily the next day was a Sunday, so more than enough time to sleep out. Despite the healing Minato gave us at the end of the exploration, I still felt the body parts that had been hit by the various shadows, especially my leg from that damn giant bug. Hopefully the cramps would be gone until next Tennis session.

Why was I awake at nine in the morning in the first place? I rolled over and put the blanket over my head.

I didn't fall asleep again, so I thought I might as well get up. I took my time changing into my casual clothes. If it would go after Nyx, I'd wear dark red or black, but I preferred orange.

Downstairs I found a note from Aigis, telling me the last eggs in the frying pan were mine. I still didn't get how she got the idea to cook and hell it wasn't even bad and she was a robot. It was not like she had a sense of taste or anything like that, right?

I was in this dorm for less than a month and we already were the weirdest bunch of high school students that ever existed.

We got a pink-fetish, a cap-fetish, a zombie, a stalking robot, a protein junkie, a sadistic-execution-loving-ice queen and me who's got another person in form of an ancient goddess inside her head.

I brought my breakfast to the living room, where I found Mitsuru reading a book. That reminded me, I forgot to give her the manga.

"Morning sempai." I greeted her.

"Good morning, Arisato." she greeted back. I groaned about the Arisato again. I guess old habits don't die easily. She resumed in reading her book and I focused on my breakfast.

When I was finished, Minato came walking down the stairs, a plate in his hand. He greeted us with a single nod and went into the kitchen.

"Is it just me or is Minato-kun finally opening up a little?" I asked. Sempai looked up from her book and nodded. "It seems that way. Still, he's really introverted."

"Well, guess you can't have everything at once. Oh reminds me, I got something for you. Just a sec."

I ran into my room, grabbed the manga and ran back downstairs, where Mitsuru was waiting with a curious expression. "I know you're more into books, but I thought you should try something else." I handed her over the manga.

Obviously she didn't know what to think of it. "J-just try it. You don't need to read it now, of course."

"Arisato..I-I..appreciate it, but...I can't accept it-"

"Because you're a rich girl, who can't let herself down to the ranks of common folks." Nyx took over all of the sudden and I growled at her mentally. "That was a waste of money, Hamuko." she shook my head.

"This girl is too fine to-"

Mitsuru slammed her book shut, took the manga and went into her room. Nyx smirked at her own success. "Give me my body back!" I forced my way back. She chuckled, but let me through eventually.

Sighing, I decided to go outside. Not having any particular destination I walked to the nearby shrine. I was pretty much alone there. Having nothing better to do I made a offer to the shrine and prayed for everyone's safety.

When I turned around, I found Minato and Aigis approaching the shrine. The two nodded, made an offering and started praying. I wondered how he got Aigis in doing this in the first place. She almost looked human, while doing her prayers.

When they finished, the two sat down and listened to Minato's music again. I placed myself next to them, turning on my own music. We sat there for quite some time in comfortable silence.

_Universe 2_

_Aeon 1_

I blinked multiple times, while the two cards disappeared from my vision. That was up until now the easiest way to make social links, but there was one thing I didn't get. Universe obviously meant Minato, but Aeon?

I looked around, but the only other person that was there was Aigis. But how could I establish a bond with a machine?

_"My persona changed, after I found my answer to life."_

Life...like alive?

Before I could ask any questions, I noticed the two were gone. I must have dozen off at one point and they left me! Grr...

I stretched my limps and took a look at my watch. Time for lunch! My stomach started growling immediately. I chuckled and thought of where I should go. I reminded myself, I had yet to visit the takoyaki stand at the strip mall. I had heard some weird rumors about what was supposed to be in there.

Shrugging I decided to test it out myself. I was lucky to catch a bus and made it there in less than ten minutes, thanks to the low traffic on Sunday. The smell of takoyaki entered my nose, once I stepped out of the bus, letting my stomach growl loudly.

I ordered enough for three persons, which was not much in my opinion, rather enough to test something new. I came to the following conclusion: there was practically everything in it, except what was supposed to be inside. Oh well, it tasted nice.

I couldn't help, but feeling watched the whole time, but when I looked around I was the only one there. Man I was growing paranoid with everything going on.

Shrugging the feeling off, I left for the dorm, studying the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School, why do you exist at all? That was the only thing going on in my mind. The answer was social linking. For some reason sempai invited me in student council. Well it was more like an order, since everything was already settled and I just needed to sign a piece of paper.

I met Hidetoshi-kun who was the emperor link. He was a little bossy and followed rules very strictly and expected others to do the same. He thought a lot of Mitsuru-sempai in a respectable way. I had the feeling I'd have to act a lot in order to progress his link.

The trains had a problem that day, meaning I needed to cross Moonlight Bridge. I wasn't really into crossing that bridge, because of what happened ten years ago. It might have been silly, but I decided to stay at the station until the trains would work again.

Funny thing I waited until it got pretty late. I'd had my cell phone shut, so I didn't have to explain anything, at least not yet. And hey, they could think I was in my room already. We sometimes missed the times Minato came back to the dorm.

I'd be so executed, because the dark hour started and still no train. Now on this time I really didn't want to cross the bridge, so I decided to walk on the tracks.

I was half the way done, when Pharos appeared in front of me. "Hello."

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that, man..."

He giggled and looked up to the moon. "In a week it'll be a full moon again. You will have to face one of them."

"One of them?" I echoed. He looked at me and nodded, giving me that creepy smile of his. I shivered. "Let's walk a bit, shall we?" he asked. I nodded. At least I had some company.

When we reached the nearest train station, the dark hour was half done. "So, uh...Pharos...what are you?" I asked.

Again that creepy smile of his. "You're my mother."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

That kid must be joking. He got me good there with that statement. "Okay, seriously are you going to tell me now?" I asked, after he calmed down from his laughter. Instead of answering my question he wished me goodnight and disappeared.

"He was almost like Minato-kun, when he cracked a joke." I commented.

"He said 'one of them'." Nyx took over thoughtful. "Most likely we will have to fight a strong shadow. Come to think of it, the time the shadow with the many arms and swords appeared it was a full moon too."

"You're right." I nodded. "So we have to fight shadows every full moon?"

"It seems so. At least we now know when we have to prepare for a great battle. Let's go, before shadows starts approaching us."

The rest of the way was uneventful and I managed to sneak into my room, without being seen. Or so I thought. Someone knocked at my door. Opening it I found sempai standing in her night clothes in front of me.

"Where have you been Arisato?" I gulped. She went into my room and I closed my door. I had no choice but to come out with the truth.

"You know, the trains weren't driving today..."

She crossed her arms and glared at me. "You could have crossed the bridge." she pointed out. I looked down to the side.

"I don't want to go there..." I said.

"That's no excuse Arisato."

I cringed and dug my fingernails into my arm. "You know...my parents died there..."

Sempai gasped. Her face fell and guilt was written all over it. "I'm sorry. I...shouldn't have pressed on the matter." She stood up from her position. "Goodnight." She left me and I let out a deep sigh. I promised my parents to always smile, but with everything coming back, it was becoming harder and harder.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back at all." I said falling onto my bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Always...smile...for...me..."_

_She stopped moving. The flames engulfed her and I was blown away by another explosion. It hurt but I felt nothing. It was a miracle I was alive. _

_Or was I dead? Was there even a difference now? No, I was alone, I always had been alone. I smelled the gasoline, the burning bodies, I feel the heat, my lungs burn from the smoke, yet at the same time all of this wasn't real. Because I was dead._

_I was alone, empty, no one left. Everything was not real, the blood, the green light, the yellow moon, nothing was real because I was dead. I just needed to let go. I needed to give in. And so I did._

_I closed my eyes, emptiness filling me. I was alone, alone with the darkness._

**"You're not alone anymore."**


	11. Chapter 11

_Guys, don't give me two votes, give me one. Else I can't count them Don't give me an 'or' you have one vote and that's it. As always, please check with me if I miscounted._

_Aigis x Minato 10_

_Nyx x Minato 6_

_Hamuko x Shinjiro 2_

_Hamuko x Nyx 1 Why not? XD_

_Not much to say, except my dad managed to get a virus on my laptop and pc at the same time. Updates might come slower until it is fixed._

_Added: I noticed my brain was way off with the date of when MC joints student council and the full moon. Let's just make a little timeskip so the story can progress, 'kay?_

**Chapter 11**

? POV

"Oh man..." My situation couldn't be any worse. Oh wait, there're a few things that could be worse, but meh whatever. I'm lucky it is the way it is. Or not. Whatever.

"Dang, they increased the prizes here."

Today wasn't my lucky day. I took a look at my list: 4 people. How come it was 4? I got the number one on my list, but the other three? Okay I could think of 2 and three, but number 4? That totally didn't make any sense.

"Should I do it at all?" I asked myself this question for the 254 time in total. I counted. If you'd know me, you'd see there's not much I had to do. I tried to keep myself busy, but my job, meh, it's not like I asked for it, but then again why should I do it?

"Screw it, I'm too tired to think about it now and way too hungry."

I got myself a burger and some fries. Money was the only thing that wasn't the issue here and I was pretty damn lucky. But then again, I was really UNLUCKY with my job.

Job? Hah, that was a good one so far...

I looked outside the window from the burger joint and saw the almost full moon. I preferred the normal moon over the other moon. Maybe I should become astronaut?

No, if I really decide for something, I should at least get something useful. President of America? Heck how do I pull that off, I'm in freaking Japan.

"I'm thinking too much." I muttered. Before I should think of my future, I should get rid of my problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hamuko POV

Tomorrow would be the full moon and I was really nervous. "Something wrong?"

I jumped, when I heard Minato's voice and turned around. "Oh, hey Minato-kun. Nah, nothing is wrong." I said. He let out a sigh. "You do know, Pharos knows me too and he warned me too."

I let out a silent 'oh'. I was so dumb at times. "His predictions are normally true, but don't worry about it too much. It won't help when you're too nervous to sleep and during the actual battle you're tired and get killed."

"I guess."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to handle it, whatever comes." He put a hand on my shoulder and left me. I actually felt a little bit better.

Despite his words I couldn't really sleep that night and decided to spend a few minutes on the roof. I had my jacket on, because it was really cold that night, despite it would soon be May.

I tried to clear my head as a soft breeze waved over my face, sending me a little chill down my back. I looked up towards the beautiful moon. It wasn't the dark hour, so it was still on the original size.

"Don't you like the dark hour?" Nyx asked. "Well, the moon is cool, but sometimes I prefer it like this. Besides, no shadows attack us at this time." I replied. I shivered a little. Now it would be good if Nyx would be human and could appear right next to me. Her company wasn't bad, but talking like this was not the best way.

"Midterms aren't that far away, right?" I asked, trying to remember when they would come. "I think in two weeks." A stronger gust of wind arrived. I decided to go to my room, before I'd catch a cold. I saw Yukari looking at some kind of paper, she quickly put away when I came. I didn't thought too much about it.

"Hey Yukari-chan. Can't sleep?" I asked. "Hey Hamuko-chan, not really. I...have a lot on my mind." I nodded understandingly. "I can think of that one." I placed myself in front of her. "Shadows, Tartarus, midterms aren't that far away either. I'm just glad I'm not the one leading the explorations."

Yukari nodded. "Hey, you know I don't belief rumors, but there's been one around you've been hanging around with a lot of people, especially a man at the shopping mall." she said.

"That's actually true. Tanaka (I'm not sure if devil is really available at this time, but I never gave a crap about rules). He gives me tips about leading a company and offered me a job as a model. Don't worry not for bikinis or stuff." I added at Yukari's face.

"You accepted it?" she asked. "Actually I'm not sure, but Minato did. Here take a look." I showed her a magazine with Minato wearing some summer clothes.

"Wow, I never thought he'd be that kind of guy."

I shrugged. "I think he's only doing this because of the money. He doesn't really give much about other peoples' opinion, does he?"

Yukari shrugged. "I don't know. I barely talk with him. As far as I know he prefers interacting with Aigis."

"Figures, she's a robot. They fit each other quite well, wouldn't you think?" The two of us laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe they'll even build some children."

We busted into laughter as the whole idea was pretty absurd. "Speaking of Aigis, for a robot she's a pretty good cook." I commented.

"To be honest, I expected her to put oil or gasoline inside, but you're right, it is really good. Maybe she's using a cookbook from her database?" Yukari asked.

"I doubt it. She did buy some cookbooks, but she didn't always follow the recipe. Remember yesterday the curry? I watched her for a little wile and it was more like she was doing it on instinct, than following the exact recipe, like putting exact that much of paprika in it."

"But she's a robot! She doesn't have something like instinct. Maybe she downloaded something from the internet?" Yukari suggested.

I shook my head. "The cookbook wouldn't make any sense. I think she's actually starting to act more and more like a human. The thing is, she can't taste things, can she? So how come her cooking is so good?"

"Urrgh, this girl creeps me more out." Yukari looked like she got a headache. "I guess as long as it tastes nice we can ignore it, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know, she could have asked Minato for a taste check. She's stalking him the whole time anyway."

"If he wouldn't be such a jerk the whole time, I'd actually feel sorry for him. But he's a jerk, ever since he arrived."

"He really is strange. He's actually opening up to me, but the other day, when Junpei wanted to join our conversation, he was all closed up again. He once said to me, he did that because you all remind him of his dead friends, but I start to doubt it. You can't be all like his friends right?"

Yukari got a little worried expression. "From the way you tell, it sounds like he wants to hit on you."

"Nah, I don't think he want Nyx strangling him again. She's an eye for such guys. Comes pretty handy at times."

She looked even more worried. "How come that doesn't freak you out? Someone taking over your body and all..."

"I'm used to it. And after my parents died...I guess I needed someone and my mind created her and thanks to the dark hour she's my other persona with a personality of her own. I'm getting a headache, every time I explain it..."

"You know, I'm kind of like you." she began.

"You lost someone too?" I asked carefully. She nodded. "My dad died ten years ago."

"Again ten years..." I muttered more to myself. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. Night Yukari-chan."

"Goodnight."

Nyx helped me to sleep, by taking my mind to that rooftop. She took me into her arms and I could feel how I drifted off into the dark abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up I was still in her arms. She had wrapped her wings around me too. God, even if it was all inside my head, it felt so real. "I don't wanna wake up..." I muttered and she let out a soft chuckle.

Eventually I had to stand up, this time without alarm clock breaking, which was good, it was my last one.

That day, my mind constantly drifted off into Pharos' warning, the teachers scolded me more than one time. Minato for some reason kept his cool, although even he must be nervous. Who knows how strong the shadow really will be?

After school I immediately walked back to the dorm and into my room to catch up some sleep for the operation I knew was going to happen. I wasn't disappointed. Sometime during the dark hour the alarm sounded and I immediately ran upstairs.

I was the second one to arrive, right after Aigis. Minato the third. Junpei and Yukari took their time, since they needed to get changed.

"Where is it? I'll rip it a new one!" the cap teen shouted.

"We've located an unusually large shadow near the train station. Most people are not aware of the dark hour, but if half of the city end up destroyed, panic would surly occur."

"Meaning we have to kick some ass!" Junpei cheered.

"We'll meet at the train station. Proceed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she?" Yukari asked impatiently.

"Over there." Minato said pointing his sword towards the direction she was coming from, on a motorcycle?

"Aren't electronics not supposed to work during the dark hour?" I asked. She smiled. "This one is special. Listen, the shadow is inside the train. You need to get there over the rails."

"Alright, let's go!" Akihiko announced. We walked over the same rails I walked the other day, when the trains weren't working. We arrived shortly at the train the shadow was hiding.

"The shadow is inside. Let's go."

"Use your brain gym-junkie!" Oh god Minato had one of his moods and it was worse than any moods he had before. "This train had been driving at full speed until the dark hour came. So tell my why the hell are the doors open?"

Now that he mentioned it...

"Who cares?" asked Junpei. Minato hit his head. "OW, MAN!"

"It's a trap." I concluded. Minato nodded. "At least one of the team seems to think."

"But we still need to get that shadow!" Yukari exclaimed. Minato facepalmed and shook his head at the same time. "We simply go around and kill that thing from the outside or-" he pointed his sword upwards. We looked that way and found the shadow on top of the monorail. "-we wait until it comes out."

"Dude, that's the shadow?"

"Keep your perverted brain on the mission."

Well the shadow should think about a new wardrobe that was sure. Suddenly Mitsuru called us through intercom. "Careful! It's casting mabufu!"

The warning came too late as we were all hit by the spell. Akihiko got knocked down, thanks to his weakness to ice. No wonder he was so afraid of Mitsuru. Minato and Aigis shrugged the attack off like a snowball had been thrown at him.

"Thanatos! Brave Blade!" He summoned a complete new persona. Thanatos was black, had a dragon like white mask and a how do I put it? Coffin cape sounds the best way to describe it. A cape with coffins at the end.

Thanatos ended the shadows life with a single strike. Wow, Minato was really strong taking on a shadow this big like it was a small one.

When I looked at Thanatos I felt familiarity going through my body. Nyx was familiar with that persona and so was I, but why? Thanatos let out a cry and disappeared.

"I don't remember teaching him Victory Cry." Minato said, half worried, half awed. Aigis meanwhile helped Akihiko up and healed him with her persona.

Minato left without another word and Aigis followed him. "He took the shadow out with a single strike." Yukari said still in awe. Junpei let out a 'tch'. Jealous? Really? That's low Junpei.

"I guess now that that's taken care of, someone in for a midnight snack?" I asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

? POV

"Someone's in a bad mood. Huh, will you look at that? Number 4 has been here too. Ah, now I get it. Wait, if that would be the case, my list would be much larger. Urrgh..."

I left my hiding spot. The fight had been short. I was disappointed, but what should I have expected? "The girl mentioned midnight snack. Sounds like a good idea. Maybe I should watch a movie. There's this new horror movie..."

The theatre wasn't far away from the station, so I made my way over there, waiting for the dark hour to end. I've been thinking too much lately. I should get a new television, in order shut down my brain. The last one is defect beyond repair.

As I said, money wasn't the problem. I just wished I had a drivers license for easy transportation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aigis POV

It was yet another Sunday and I woke up earlier to get breakfast done. Afterwards I left for the shrine with a special lunch box for a special friend. If I was fast enough, I'd see him, before he started his first round of the day.

I arrived just in time. "Koro-chan."

The albino dog barked happily and came running towards me, putting his paws on my legs. I laugh and pet his head. Afterwards I gave him the special lunchbox.

"Thank you!" he barked and wolfed down the food I made for him. Sometimes I wondered if he really had a wolf in his family. When he was finished, he ran circles around me. I bent down and petted him again, at the spot he liked so much.

"Koro-chan, may I come with you?" I asked. "Of course!" he barked his reply and we made our way through the neighborhood. People would greet us. Apparently Koromaru was well known around this part of the town.

A housewife gave him also some food and I talked with her for a little while. I felt really like I was a normal human during this conversation. After Koro-chan was finished, we continued our path towards the park, where he marked his territory.

Koro-chan was so smart I totally forgot he was a dog after all, with dog instincts. The fact I could understand him, didn't help either. We arrived at the dorm, where we found Minato outside yawning.

"Good morning Minato."

"Morning Aigis. And you must be Koromaru, right? Aigis told me about you." He bend down to pet Koromaru and the little dog wagged his tail like there was no tomorrow. I contained a giggle, since there were cameras and who knows if the chairman was watching right now.

Minato left for the city and I walked back to Koromaru to the shrine, where we finally parted ways. I promised him to come again and left, while he walked inside his pit.

_Okay, I can't make this one a 3k word chap. See ya around._


	12. Chapter 12

_Mauuu, I didn't get rid of the virus completely. Thanks dad for downloading a VERY SERIOUS PROGRAM!_

_Okay let's count._

_Aigis x Minato still 10 (wow nothing new?)_

_Nyx x Minato still 6 (I know why)_

_Nyx x Hamuko3 (that's why)_

_Hamuko x Minato 1 (I thought no one would ask for this; if it won't work I'll make them twins; still need to think of the how)_

_Hamuko x Shinjiro still 2 (surprises me actually; I thought there're more fans of this out there)_

_As I mentioned end is chapter 20, I take my time on this one, screwed up enough stories. Yes, Labrys will make an appearance. Wasn't it obvious enough?_

_No questions to my ?-OC ? No? Fine with me._

_I think I totally overdid it/ rushed it. Give me your opinions and maybe take a step back._

**Chapter 12**

Minato POV

"Where the heck is he?" I mused aloud while listening to my music on maximum volume. I decided screw suspicions: it will be too late in a few months to save Shinji. The other issue was Ken NOT killing him, although I couldn't blame the brat. I will do the same myself with the chairman soon enough.

Maybe I should Hamuko handle this situation? She was way better at making social links with people than I was. For example it would have been impossible for me to make the Lovers AND Empress link together at this time of year.

I wondered how the Universe link, me, would affect her journey? Maybe it was enough, but I didn't take any chances. I had been looking all over the strip mall now. I knew Shinji had a job at Wakatsu on some days, but I forgot the exact dates!

I shook my head and proceeded to the deeper parts of the city. And if he wouldn't be there, than the only place I had left was behind the train station. I wasn't looking forward to it, mainly because I wasn't allowed to kill anyone.

I couldn't shake off the feeling I was being watched at the strip mall. Meh, must be the warm weather getting to my head. Ain't exactly warm at the Great Seal, I can tell you.

The feeling disappeared once I got to the Palomolia Mall. I didn't really expect to find Shinji there, but even he needed groceries and other stuff.

He wasn't there, so I ended up buying some medics from the pharmacy. Salvation isn't really useful, when you're silenced. Putting everything in a backpack, I firstly decided to go back to the dorm to unload my stuff, so nothing would be stolen while I went into that allay.

XXX

"Heya Minato-kun." I was greeted by the as ever cheerful Hamuko. "Where've you been?"

I showed her the stuff I bought and put it in the medicine shelf. "Hey, you going already again?" "I'm looking for someone." I replied and went out.

"He's still in his mood." I heard her mutter, before the door was closed. I mentally prepared myself for annoying as hell punks. Damn I would miss Aigis' lunch. She's gonna be mad at me.

I was lucky to capture a bus and so I got there quicker as I normally would have. The thing was, without my uniform, I didn't exactly stick out. Sure I was a new face and all, but it was like I belonged there. By the way, my shirt was a little dirty and I had one of those new 'fashion' jeans with all the cuts and holes in it.

I was eyed by some idiots, but luckily so far no one approached me. On the counterpart I didn't find Shinji. I'd have to go deeper.

It seemed like the more I got in there, the less cautious were people about the law. I saw two guys fighting with knives, I heard a gunshot from one of the apartments and I was surrounded by a group of punks in less than a split second.

"Let me check my wallet."

"Hehe, smart kid- OWWW!"

Idiots. A simple distraction and I got the first one on the ground already. Thanks Thor. Since nothing got reported to the police from these parts of the town, I didn't hesitate using some spells to get things done pretty quick.

Word spread fast about the demon kid walking through the backstreets of Port Island and I had my peace. Hopefully Strega wouldn't approach me. Not sure if I would be able to hold myself back, when those guys showed up.

"Speaking of the devil..."

Takaya and Jin were there with Shinji. Luckily Chidori wasn't there. She'd have easily sensed me with her abilities.

Bad situation? Nope, perfect situation. Perfect for my little plan to be precise. I supported myself against the wall around the corner, so I was able to listen to them.

"A pleasure making business with you."

What it was already over? Oh fuck their coming. Takaya and Jin came from behind the corner. I had my foot against the wall, head done, acting like I was not interested in what they were doing.

_Go...away...stop looking...can't hold back...!_

"Takaya?"

"...Let's go."

_Phew finally. Fuck, where's Shinji?!_

When I finally had the chance looking around the corner, he was already gone. I had to restrain myself into punching a hole in the wall.

It certainly took me a while, but I finally found him, entering Wakatsu for his part time job. I grinned. This was perfect. I entered the restaurant and sat down like a regular customer and ordered something like a regular customer.

I took my time eating. Thank Nyx for having a bottomless stomach.

...

I didn't really thought 'thank Nyx' right?

Fuck I did. The heat is REALLY getting onto my head. I waited until Shinji would have his break. When it was that time, I wolfed my meal down and paid. Maybe my tip was a little high, but I was in a hurry and didn't look how much money I left for the waiter.

Luckily he was only sitting on a bench outside. But it meant waiting for me again. Good thing Shinji wasn't really a social type and didn't care about his surroundings. I waited a complete hour until he finally began to move.

It was a really simple plan: Bump into him, take the pills and the put the paper in his pocket. I equipped Thor again, just in case. He was a big dude.

"Ow..."

"Hey!"

I ALMOST screwed up. Bad thing was I had no coat and no vest, only my shirt and my jeans, so no large pocket to shove them into as fast as possible.

So I put them behind my jeans and my shirt over them, while Shinji was recovering.

"Watch it!" he growled. "Sorry."

I left. It worked.

Phase one had been tracking down Shinji, phase two was snatching the pills and shoving in the little message. Now I just had to wait for phase 3: beating the shit out of Castor. I walked back to the dorm. It was time to get the dust off from my evoker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waited in on the roof of the dorm, until he finally arrived. I was sitting on the edge, my legs hanging down. Time to be a real ass. It was the dark hour by the way.

"Took you long enough!" I shouted down. I showed a little off with my powers using Thanatos to land safely. Shinji stood his ground, despite being terrified by the god of death. I released him for the time being.

"Looking for this?" I threw the bottle of pills up again and again in my head.

"Tch, I'm here. Now give them back."

"Or what? You're way too scared to summon your persona." I threw the evoker in front of him. He looked down at it and tched. "Is this your new method Aki?" he asked.

"None of the others knows anything. Hey, since you plan on dying, why not simply commit suicide?" It really interested a part of me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb. These things kill you slowly. So why not end your cowardly life now?"

"I'm NOT a coward." I laughed like a maniac. Hell the mixture of hate and fun I felt made me a maniac at this time. "Oh man, you just brighten up my day. Haha, that was totally hilarious. Good one, I wanna hear another."

"Stop the bullshit already!"

"If you're not a coward, why don't you pick up the evoker and summon your persona to get those?" I pointed at the pills.

"Tch..."

"Oh man, oh man. Do you know how little Ken-bro must feel? His mom killed by a coward?" Now he was totally taken aback. "How do you know?"

"Do you know how the guy feels? He's obsessed, he's fucking obsessed with revenge! All he can think of is killing you!"

"Tch, so what?"

"So what? **SO WHAT!?" **My voice changed a little. It happened when I got angry and had Thanatos equipped. And I was furious at the moment.

"Do you know what he plans after he got his revenge? KEN WANTS TO KILL HIMSELF AFTER HE KILLED YOU!"

Shinji stared at me. "What?" His voice was barely a whisper. "You want to redeem yourself? Than show me your fucking resolve! THANATOS!"

The god of death was yet back again. Shinji started sweating and shivering. **"Kill him." **I ordered. Thanatos let out a war cry and charged at Shinji, who just stared at the evoker in his hand and he kept staring. At this rate-

"Persona!" Thanatos attack was blocked, yet the persona had been thrown into the next best wall. It wasn't Shinji's voice. I looked up and saw Akihiko in front of his best friend. Actually everyone else was there. Shinji didn't seem to notice the people in front of him. His eyes were still on the evoker.

"Arisato, stop it!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I laughed at my sempais. I could admit it. I was totally insane at this point. Deaths influence was everywhere.

**"Why do you care about a cowardly murder like him? Wouldn't it be better if we get rid of him now?"**

XXX

Nyx POV

"He's out of it." I growled. I looked back at the male behind me, who was still staring at the evoker. "This is bad." I had to stop that guy somehow! It was almost as if his persona was the one in charge and not he himself.

My suspicions were confirmed, when his eyes turned completely black and an aura of death was surrounding him, visible through black mist.

"D-dude, that's not funny. Okay...hehe, you got us...we pissed our pants..."

"It's no use." I told Junpei. "He will only snap back when he" I pointed at the man with the beanie and the coat behind me "either summons his persona or dies. Let me handle this."

"WHAT? You can't take him on alone! I-I mean just look at him!" Yukari shrieked. For some reason Minato didn't attack, maybe he still had some control over himself. "I'm the only one strong enough. Aigis, keep everyone else safe. This might become nasty."

The mechanical maiden hesitated, but then nodded. "Understood."

**"Time's up. Now finish him!"**

"Persona!" Hamuko shouted on instinct and summoned me. Thanatos stopped in his tracks, as I appeared in front of him.

**"Tch, fine by me. Then you go down first!"**

**"You can try." **I replied. Readying for Thanatos to charge at me, but what happened next totally took us all off guard. Minato was back, the death aura vanished and his eyes returned to normal. Thanatos disappeared.

"Helel!" Minato shouted, summoning a huge angel persona. "Morning Star!" he announced. I managed to shield everyone from the gigantic almighty attack.

_"Helel!"_

_This actually hurt._

_**What was that? **_I thought as the blurry image left my mind. I needed to focus! I used a Bufudyne on Minato, but he changed personas fast enough to block the attack. Then he changed again. "Surt!"

I was really lucky being strong against all kinds of attacks. This wasn't a Minato on maniac mode. He was in full control and knew exactly what he was doing.

Thanks to my connection to Hamuko, I could feel her getting weaker. The others wanted to join into the fight, but Aigis was holding them back.

"Is that how it's supposed to work?" Minato shouted. He wasn't talking to me. "You let everyone die like last time and run away again?! Do you see now what kind of coward you are?! Why don't you just jump off the moonlight bridge and die?!"

"I..."

"Orpheus Telos!"

Now my focus was completely on his persona, another Orpheus. I felt the strength of this persona, which was equal to Messiah and Thanatos. These three personas must be representing Minato's true inner self, I realized.

"Castor! Fatal end!"

A black knight on a horse with white hair jumped in front of me and attacked the persona, not even leaving a scratch on it. Minato closed his eyes and smiled satisfied dismissing his persona.

Seeing as Hamuko was no longer in danger I disappeared back inside Hamuko. "Phew...I thought you'd never do it." Hamuko smiled. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded. "Arisato...?"

"You knew?!" Akihiko asked.

Hamuko nodded. "Minato-kun told me he needed some help and I complied."

Great Chaos, she was covering up for him. The emo sure would have been in a lot of trouble after he almost killed the man, who was collapsing in 3, 2, 1...

"Shinji!"

Ah, so that was his name. "You should have held yourself back." I said towards Minato, playing along as if this all had been planned from the very beginning. Today I saw how great his acting skills actually were.

"Sorry, I guess I lost it a little bit back there."

He approached Hamuko and to my surprise I could feel spiritual energy flowing into her body, as he put a hand on her shoulder. He did the same to the man called Shinji and broke out into cold sweat.

The man stood up and gave him a good punch on the face, leaving the boy bleeding on the ground.

"I should have switched back..." he muttered.

"Never. EVER. Call me a coward again!" Every one even Mitsuru took a little distance from the two, although the heiress had a satisfying smile on her face.

"And just HOW did find this all out?!"

Minato shrugged. "Ikutsuki should watch where he leaves his documents."

The sound of bullets being loaded could be heard. "Release him at once or you will be eliminated."

"What the hell?!"

XXX

So, how things turned out: Hamuko and I just told Mitsuru we found Minato planning this all while he was reading this file and Hamuko wanted to help. So the whole fight had been one big acting, including the 'special effects' from Minato's part.

Minato told her it was his idea to tell no one, to let it look real, so if anyone should be executed it should be him.

Hamuko wanted to disagree but was interrupted by Minato.

"And that sums it up." Minato finished 'our plan'. The red haired girl obviously had a fight going on within herself.

"Just one last thing. How did you find out Amada plans on killing himself?"

"Because that's what I almost did, when I found the people responsibility for the car crash my parents were involved. They were dead already and I saw no purpose in living on. It was more a lucky guess actually, but I don't think I'm too far off."

His eyes were hollow during the whole time he said this. Hamuko's initial reaction was slapping him and then hugging him. Ah, good old bipolar Hamuko.

Minato shoved her away and stood up. "I'm going to bed. We still got school tomorrow." He walked out of the door.

"This wasn't planned, was it?" the heiress asked. Hamuko smiled sheepishly. "Uhhh...no. I just...don't want you to throw Minato-kun out."

Mitsuru let out a deep sigh and took the strange bottle of pills. "Do you know what these are for?"

She shook her head. "Those are suppressments. We always have a little supply of those here, in case someone loses control over their personas. But the side effects are..."

"...severe." I finished. "Minato must have been stumbling over some documents. When he found out about the man, he put them away and decided to take it on, alone. So he stole the pills, left the message and pointed out the things that mostly hurt the man in order for him to summon his persona. That's my conclusion."

"It seemed like Arisato almost lost control over his persona."

"No, Kirijo." I disagreed. "He just showed us his true power. It also might have been a side effect of his anger. He wouldn't have been able to change personas so easily if he lost control. It was just a way to stimulate the man in overcoming his fear."

From all the other people in SEES, Mitsuru had become most accustomed to me, next to Hamuko of course. We thought in similar ways and I think she's the only one who truly accepted me and wants to hear my opinion.

Hamuko let out a yawn all of the sudden. "Sorry sempai, but I'm gonna hit the sack for today. Night."

"Goodnight Arisato."

Hamuko didn't even complain.

XXX

Mitsuru POV

_What should I do with him?_

I wasn't so sure whether to let the male Arisato be or put him under some tests to see if he really had full control over his personas.

It may have something to do with him being mentally unstable to a certain degree.

On the one side, I was glad he brought Aragaki to his senses, yet on the other, I couldn't just stand there and watch as he was obviously acting on his own, whenever he found it necessary.

His motives were unclear to me as well. It looked like he wanted to help, but why was he so secretive and so distant to everyone else? Not that I was a really good example, I had to admit.

Then there was the one thing, which was stuck on my mind. He said he found out the people responsible for his parent's demise were dead.

Was he referring to someone in another vehicle or did he actually knew what happened ten years ago? Both he and Hamuko were caught up in the accident and both have the same power.

"It's like he's watching over her. Watching like a guardian angel. Maybe he just doesn't want the same happen to her as it happened to him?"

Unknown to me I hid it right on the spot. I just looked at it the wrong way.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'll be happy when I don't have to count anymore. As always please check with me._

_Is the Minako x Yukari a spelling mistake? Please explain._

_Nyx x Minato 8_

_Aigis x Minato 11_

_Ken x Minato 1? (I actually don't do yaoi, you know?)_

_Chidori x Junpei (someone wants it save)_

_Nyx x Hamuko 3 (I'm actually looking forward to this)_

_Hamuko x Minato 1_

_Hamuko x Shinjiro 2_

_Yasulong why are you getting a boner? This is rated T, ya know? And I never wrote a lemon you know?_

_I hope I manage Chapter 14 too, because on my birthday my cuz (not de Razz) has his confirmation, meaning no updates from the two of us for a little while. Well took me long enough to start this one._

_Oh yeah, if beneath the XXX is no POV written it's still the last one mentioned._

**Chapter 13**

General POV (for once, because it is better this way)

For the next week, everyone except Hamuko and Aigis was avoiding Minato, including the chairman by the way (I haven't forgotten him). He was released from hospital the day after the night of the incident.

When he tried to approach Nyx/Hamuko in order to apologize, a flying frying pan missed barely his head. No one knows whether Minato or Nyx threw the thing. It couldn't be Aigis though, right? At this time the three had been in the kitchen cooking.

However the chairman managed to announce that Aigis would be enrolled to school after the exam weak. It was normal of course for students to be nervous when exams were coming, however it was not common that the chairman was nervous, but we all can think of the reason right?

Spoilers for those who haven't finished the game (lol this whole story is a spoiler). As we all know Shuji is worshipping Nyx, however as a matter of fact he pissed her off. While the others were studying he frantically looked for a way to get in good terms with the goddess again. He wanted to make sure he'd be the leader of the new world, but as things stood from his perspective Nyx already decided Hamuko would be the leader of the new world.

Another problem for him was Minato, who was the strongest of them all and had proven to be a challenge to Nyx as long as she was incomplete. Shuji had to find out just how much Minato knew about shadows and the dark hour. From the files there wasn't much he could find out. Minato had been shoved away from country to country and nothing pointed towards him even being aware of the dark hour. No report about unexplained injures, like the ones the SEES members have, because of their constant trip to Tartarus or anything similar. The only thing he could find was Minato being in the crossfire between the ASW Aigis and Death. The same went for Hamuko actually, but there had been no reports or extraordinaire energy readings during the fight.

But then again it had been the very first dark hour and almost nothing worked at the time. The question now was: Why did the holy mother Nyx chose a six year old girl as her host? What was so special about her? Okay, honestly he didn't need to think much about it. She must have sensed her wild card ability and chose her over Minato, although Minato awakened earlier to his persona.

But Minato had a persona which looked EXACTLY like the death shadow. Thanatos, from his researches the chairman knew he was the son of Nyx and supposed to be calling her to earth to end the world. When he really was inside Minato and Shuji had little doubt to that it meant he was screwed. Nyx had already chosen two people with special powers to be her servants. If he didn't do anything fast to show his worthiness (which NEVER existed) she would simply let a shadow kill him.

Meanwhile Aragaki Shinjiro was literally chained to bed thanks to the male Arisato. The last days he had multiple checkups, followed by washing the drug out of his system and other things. Either Mitsuru or Akihiko were watching him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. He himself used the time to actually think about stuff and think back what happened.

His thoughts eventually trailed off to the kid who saved his life by almost killing him. That persona had been something else entirely and how the kid's eyes changed. Shinji would never admit it, but he almost pissed his pants that night and if it wouldn't be for Aki and that girl, the emo-kid would have killed him. The thing was, that girl's persona creped him out too and seemed to have a personality on her own. From what he heard that girl had a split personality thanks to her parent's death and thanks to the dark hour she had a badass persona. She could even summon more than one.

The thing had been, the emo-kid could do it too and challenged the one badass person with his many badass personas. Those two really were a scary bunch.

XXX

Hamuko POV

Tired of studying I decided to make a little walk to get my head clear by walking to the shrine. I saw Minato and Aigis on the couch. Either he was a real slacker, was taking a break or a genius. Well, I would see soon enough.

I went pretty often to the shrine, it had something to it, that drew me back and strange enough I could make an offering, pray and I was even a little smarter. Meh, shadows are weirder than that, I can live with it.

When I arrived there I found a little girl with brown hair and two pigtails. She wore a school bag and wore a elementary school uniform. She looked up and kept staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable. I walked towards her and placed myself next to her.

"Hey is something wrong? You look kind of sad." I spoke to her. She looked straight ahead again and let out a sigh. "My parents are fighting again." she said. She seemed tired and somehow reminded me of Minato with that grumble in her voice. She didn't look like someone who is seeing only the bad sides of the world.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

There was a silence between us. The girl took out a can of mad bull from her back (should kids at her age drink energy drinks) and took a few sips.

"I'm Maiko."

Wow, quick introduction.

"I'm Hamuko, nice to meet you Maiko-chan."

The girl just nodded and I frowned. "Hey what's wrong? Is it because of your parents?" She shook her head. "I'm used to it. I just miss a friend."

"Oh did he go away?"

"He died."

OUCH!

She sounded way too mature for a ten year old, that's for sure. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me all serious. I slightly flinched, but smiled anyways. Eventually she smiled back. "Can we play together?" she asked. I nodded and I played with her for a while until Minato arrived. Wait he didn't 'study' just by praying right?

He looked at us and one of his rare smiles appeared on his face.

"I didn't know you like playing with younger kids, Hamuko." He said and crouched down before Maiko. "Hey, I'm Minato and you're?"

"I'm Maiko, nice to meet you Minato-nii." She sounded a mixture of happy and sad at the same time. "Will you play with us?" she asked. "Sure." he replied.

For the next few hours I learned a completely new side of Minato. He played with us, did all kind of stupid things only children did and all in all we had a lot of fun. Maiko finally acted like a ten year old should act and Minato was FINALLY acting normal. He was pretty open around Maiko and told us stories about his failures in life, hilarious situations and so on.

Maiko listened intently like the time we had was limited and every moment needed to be cherished.

At one of our breaks Maiko asked us a rather serious question. "Hamu-nee, Mina-nii. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!" I replied.

"Why do people die?"

DEAD SILENCE.

None of us was prepared for THIS. Minato and I looked uncomfortable to the side not knowing what to reply. "Why do you ask?" Minato wanted to know.

Her head fell. "My friend died."

"Maiko..." Minato stuttered her name as if realizing something. "Do you remember 'me'?" he asked. What was that for a question? What came next totally surprised me.

Maiko looked up total happy, but still tears in her eyes. "MINATO!" she shouted, jumped and both Maiko and Minato landed on the ground, with Maiko having her face buried in Minato's chest, crying. I stood there a little dumbfounded as Minato petted the little girl's head. The emo haired boy gave me a look telling me he would explain everything later.

Maiko cried for a little while before she calmed down. The sun was already setting. "I need to go home." Maiko said.

"Let's go together!" Minato declared and so we ended up holding hands with Maiko in the middle of the two of us. We brought her in front of her house and said goodbye.

_Hanged Man 1_

"Well?" I asked as we walked back. "Maiko was my hanged man link. She got caught up in the crossfire of a fight and I thought she forgot about me, judging by the injure she got on the head. She probably thought the same of me. I haven't seen her quite some time and when I saw her, I thought I could reform my link. Hehe, looks like that wasn't necessary."

Suddenly his phone started to ring. "Yes? Hey Liz! Yeah I called I wanted to ask you something, but not on the phone. Sure thing. Tomorrow is bad actually, although do you mind little kids? Okay see you tomorrow."

"Hey, how come Elizabeth can leave the Velvet Room just like this?" I asked.

"Well, she literally quit her job after what happened to me in order to be more of an active assistant to the people. Fun fact of the week, she became a wild card herself, but she won't tell me about her journey just yet. From the sound of it, it is still ongoing and I think she won't tell me because she didn't want me to worry. But she told me about her friends and they sound as crazy as our group."

"Mhm. I know I'm repeating myself, but you should smile a little more often. You're not as bad as everyone sees you, you know?"

He just shrugged me off. "I guess." he brought out. He completely didn't care about other people's opinion on him. Oh dear.

"It's getting real warm, don't you think?" I asked. He nodded. "Do you have Maiko's link?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I was concerned you might have not gotten the light because I already have one with her." he replied.

"Does she always drink energy drinks?"

"Since she was six actually. I don't get how she isn't hyperactive." Minato said. I sweatdropped. "Really?" He shrugged. "At least she told me. Well we have bottomless stomachs and she goes to sleep with three energy drinks in her system." (I do it with coke, lol; it helps)

"That's...forget it."

XXX

Minato POV

When we were back at the dorm I actually reread some of the stuff, but as it turned out I didn't need to. I wasn't really able using the full potential of the universe. From a level from 1 to 10 I'd say I was level 1 or 2. I could use the knowledge of the Universe and I had more spiritual energy and health as humans normally have. And I had the power to transfer some energy.

Aigis helped me with studying, but I could give the answers as fast as she could. I played with her some video games for a while until we got bored and eventually she asked about the next shadows.

"Empress and Emperor. They can change weaknesses. At first if I remember correct Emperor was weak to physical and Empress weak to magic at first. Or was it the other way around?" I shrugged.

"Fuuka will get trapped in Tartarus for a week. She'll use her power to avoid shadows, but I think about getting trapped too or saving her and see if she awakens on another way. We should meet Shinji by investigating the rumors around her 'ghost'. Since I saved him, there would be no one to save us from the punks."

"So we will save her and those rumors won't start, right?" she asked. I nodded. "By the way, I met another person who remembers everything."

"Really?! Who is it?" she asked surprised. "A little girl I used to play with, since she was alone every time. She isn't a persona user though, so explaining things will be a little difficult."

It was then that the dark hour struck in and Pharos appeared. "Hello." he said and gave us his freaky, creepy death smile. He sat on Aigis' lap down and played with her hair again.

"Stop. It. Now." she said. I snickered as Pharos just kept playing with her hair and gave her his innocent smile again. "Pharos, you wouldn't really have killed Shinji, would you?" I asked.

"Maybe?" he replied. The kid was creepier, than he ever had been before. "And thanks for taking me out of the fight." he told me.

"No problem. I wouldn't want to fight my own mom either. Doesn't look like she's remembering anytime soon."

"We can't be sure." Aigis jumped in. "Most of the time she stays inside Hamuko. If anyone knows it is her, but I have my doubts regarding her giving us information on the subject."

I nodded, but then my eyes trailed to Pharos.

XXX

Hamuko POV

I was about to fall asleep, when a sudden, creepy "Hello" let me jerk up. Pharos was visiting me again. "Gosh, I wish you would announce yourself at least during the day."

"I would do it, if I could." he replied. He disappeared and reappeared on my bed. "You have overcome your ordeal. And yet more will come."

"Let me guess, they'll be at every full moon, right?" I asked. He nodded. "You're growing faster than Minato did. To think you could summon her for so long and you didn't even collapse this time."

"What do you know about me?" Nyx asked all of the sudden. Pharos smiled and hugged me / her. I / she hugged back. "Why...?" she asked herself and he giggled.

"Can I stay here a little longer?" he asked. Knowing he would not give us an answer we let him snuggle under my blanket. I could hear him breathing and felt his body around my arm. I fell asleep before the dark hour ended and Pharos disappeared.

XXX

? ? ? POV

"And there goes another one." I said while dusting off my pants. I'm actually no fan of fighting, but I needed to get money from somewhere. Tartarus was the fastest and most efficient way to do so. My weapon broke again, I needed a new one. Meh, I got persona power, I can go without a weapon for a few days until I found another one in Tartarus.

The dark hour was ending anyway, so I made my way back to my home. I wanted before three other persona users got in my way. _What now?_

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"My name is Takaya." _Oh GOD, it's Jesus evil twin!_

"These are Jin" _I want that vest too _and Chidori." _Goth? Well it is something else._

"We're known as Strega. And-"

"-You'd like me to join. Forget it, no interest."

"This is too bad." Takaya held a revolver up. "Nice model. I'm more into 9mm."

"This is a waste of time. Finish him already."

"You think one shot will kill me?" He pulled the trigger. The bullet hit me and fell to the ground, not even leaving a mark. "Tch." Jin threw a grenade, but I kicked it out of the way. The dark hour would last for another ten minutes. Now I don't like fighting, but when I get hype even I can become a killer machine.

"Reversed Orpheus!" I announced. I simply raised my hand and my persona came out. Reversed Orpheus was completely black, had glowing red eyes and his lyre was totally broken.

"Dark Maragidyne!" My persona played a totally broken tune. It was actually the same when I tried playing e-guitar for the first time. Not nice.

"ARRGH!" I hit on all three of them

"What the...?! Chidori and I are immune to fire!" Jin shouted. "My persona is not normal. Dark attacks ignore strengths completely." I explained. "So what? You giving up already?"

"Medea!"

"Hypnos!"

"Moros!"

When the three summoned their personas, I noticed red mist instead of blue mist. Also it almost felt like they were summoning shadows and not personas. Their awakening was unnatural, thus deadly. There was a way to help them, though. The way I awakened to my persona. But first I needed to beat them up.

"Persona!"

_Let's see what you got!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Phew, back at home. It's been a while. Well let's see what we got._

_First my OC is supposed to be boring (I got my reasons). He's not supposed to be dark or anything, just boring. About the pairing with him, I've pretty much decided, so sorry MinaxMina. And he doesn't have a name, because I can't think of one. HELP?!_

_Did I really wrote the chairman doesn't know about Minato's wild card? If so it must be a typo, sorry._

_Yeah, Maiko is just so adorable; I always want her in my fanfics. And OH GOD COUNTING._

_As always double check with me._

_Minato Pairings:_

_Nyx 10_

_Aigis 15_

_Toriumi 1 LOL!?_

_Hamuko Pairings:_

_Yukari 1 thanks for telling again_

_Nyx 4 am so looking forward actually, BUT there's still time for my dreams to be shattered (might as well make a one-shot if it won't go)_

_Shinjiro 2_

_Minato 2 Still making them siblings, if this vote won't win_

_WAIT A MINUTE! What am I gonna do if Minato x Aigis wins and at the same time Minato x Hamuko?! O.o_

**Chapter 14**

Nyx POV

"This suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks.~" Hamuko complained for the 100th time. I sighed inwardly. The cold came literally out of nowhere and instead of going outside, Hamuko was now chained on her bed for at least the rest of the day.

Earlier today Yukari checked in and promised to tell the teachers. Before Minato headed out, he promised to apology for her and maybe they could reschedule their little meeting.

Hamuko having a cold only affected her. The only time I notice such things, is when I am in control of her body. Sometimes I do it to give her mind a little rest. I did it often, when she was younger. I replied to her for the 100th time to try to sleep, but she just can't. How she can still complain, when not being able to move, because she felt so weak, I don't know.

I asked Minato for his salvation spell, as I was not capable of healing spells. He told me he could do it, but Hamuko's body would still be vulnerable and she'd only get sick again. He looked like he talked from experience.

I decided to take over for a few hours and immediately felt from annoyed to really bad. At least Hamuko was able to sleep now. Aigis brought in the medicine and I took it instead of Hamuko.

"Nyx?" she asked.

"That obvious?" I asked in return, but then again, she was a robot. She probably noticed all the little details. "Why are you out?"

Hamuko couldn't sleep. This way she doesn't feel pain or anything and her mind is able to rest." I explained. Too many words on one row, I noticed, when I had problems breathing.

Aigis checked the temperature and listed a bunch of information in her monotone voice, but I was already spacing off, falling asleep only minutes later.

XXX

I woke up later, at least being able to move some part of Hamuko's body without feeling exhausted immediately. I gave her the control back, as she didn't want me to suffer for her. The exact thing I wanted to do.

Not giving up so easy, I took her into sleep and we were inside the dream. I had her in my arms, she being fast asleep. Inside this dream, I was able to take over her pain, at least partially.

"Nyx..." she began "if we find a way to stop the dark hour...what will happen to you? You won't disappear will you?"

The question took me of guard, but then again. From all that happened, it was possible she was chosen to stop the dark hour. I was born out of the dark hour. Indeed what would happen to me?

"If you disappear...I might as well die."

I gasped as she said this. Even thinking of Hamuko dying was something I never did on purpose. The answer was simple.

"Then I won't disappear. I'll stay with you, forever. Remember the promise we made?"

Minako closed her eyes and simply breathed for a few seconds. "Barely." she admitted. "It was after the accident wasn't it?"

Understandable she wouldn't remember every detail. For me this one day was still as fresh as ever.

_Flashback (my first one in ever writing fanfics):_

_I just woke up, like I'd been asleep. The question was, why had I been asleep and where was I? My body was moving on its own. This room was small, but my body was way smaller for some reason._

_I couldn't remember much, except for my name, but I knew my body was bigger than this. The world around was green, with red puddles everywhere. Blood I remembered. It seemed I was still capable of identifying objects, at least some of them._

_My body moving by the force of a different will power moved in front of a mirror. Now I didn't remember my body, but I knew this was not my body: auburn hair, red eyes, orange clothes I wasn't able to identify like the mirror for some reason and I was the kid._

_No, it dawned to me. I was INSIDE this little kid, the little girl. Yet how and why? What happened? It was like looking into a clouded sky, searching for at least one star that would shine through._

_Maybe the kid knew? "Hello."_

_The girl put her hands in front of her mouth, staring in shock. I was shocked as well, but more of not hearing my voice, but what I assumed to be the girl's._

_"What...how did I...?" the girl spoke._

_"That wasn't you, it was me." I spoke, faster getting a grasp of the situation. The girl panicked and was about to cry. I didn't want her to cry for some reason, but how should I stop her?_

_What was this? I could actually feel an arm. What about the other arm? Legs? I was moving. I was moving the little girl's body! I could feel something on the back of my head. Unconsciously I touched my, her head? It was confusing._

_The feeling I realized was the little girl, fighting back for her body. I was so strong, I didn't even need to bother about her, but it made me uncomfortable pushing her into a corner like this. Also my, her feet were getting cold, so I climbed into the bed and put the blanket over me? Her? Us?_

_My first attempts on using my powers were on instinct. I pulled her mind into the dream. She was still wearing the same. I was bigger now, had wings, a sword, armor, but it felt natural, so this had to be how I looked like._

_The girl looked up on me, terrified. I didn't want her to be terrified, so I bent down, my face close to hers. It intimidated her only more._

_"I am Nyx. Who are you?" I asked._

_"H-Hamuko." she stammered._

_"Don't be afraid." I spoke to her gently. I didn't know anything, yet at the same time, I knew she was important and I mean very important, like my live would be useless without her. "I'll protect you. I always will be there for you." I whispered._

_She looked up at me, her eyes full of hope. "Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_My 'past' became less and less important to me, until I stopped caring. For a long time Hamuko was the only thing I thought about. My wish to keep her safe helped me learn about my abilities and the fact I had a natural fighting talent._

_As time progressed, Hamuko grew and she became a really good looking girl, making me doing overtime in protecting her from more and more boys._

_She put a lot of effort in her studies, partially because she wanted to find an explanation about the phenomena we were experiencing every night. She eventually found an explanation for me, making her more motivated in her studies._

_We went to a lot of places, being shoved around. We even were out of Japan one time. I learned about the objects I hadn't been able to identify and I learned about Hamuko herself. Well learning is the wrong word, it just came to me, like it had always been part of me, making me belief Hamuko's theory was true. But it should all change._

_END_

It all started with meeting Minato the day we arrived. Ever since he told us he saw me on the moonlight bridge, I wasn't sure what to belief anymore. It was like we'd been thrown into a game of chess with more than just two players.

Minato had his own agenda running, that much was obvious. He's hiding something, but the way he talked to Hamuko makes me think he has a good reason for it. I still think he's lying to us, especially with Aigis. Something wasn't just right and why was there this nagging feeling I've seen him before? Especially the blurry image which appeared in my mind on the day of our fight, what did it mean?

The next person was Mitsuru Kirijo. She was hiding something as well, but did it more subtle than Minato. But Minato didn't deny he was hiding things, whereas there was something on how Mitsuru differed from Minato. From the outside both liked to close themselves out, but Minato didn't fight back, when someone tried to open him. It's like he unconsciously wants to have friends, but fights back with all his strength, until he collapses by a force from outside.

The chairman? I never liked him and at this point I didn't know much about him. I was to blame for shocking him almost to death, but he deserved it. I wouldn't have stopped if I had known his rips were broken by Minato.

The door opened, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Onee-chan!" a girlish voice squealed and Maiko came in with soup in her hands. Hamuko raised an eyebrow as the girl stepped in. "Maiko-chan?"

"Maiko, wait for us." we heard Minato chuckle as he followed and was followed by Elizabeth. The elevator attendant had her usual smile on her face. How can anyone keep smiling like this?

"Minato-kun? Elizabeth?"

"It's a pleasure to see you, Hamuko-san."

"Hamuko-nee! I made soup for you!" Maiko cheered.

"Really?"

Why was I the only one worrying about this? Hopefully Minato or Aigis watched over the entire time. "Maiko slow down a bit." Minato scolded her lightly with a smile on his face. He really adored the girl.

"Come on, nee-chan, say AH!"

I suppressed a laughing fit which was coming up.

XXX

Hamuko POV

Instead of giggles, coughs escaped my throat. I didn't expect them to come all here to me and I especially didn't expect Maiko to make me soup. I glanced over. Seeing Minato smile didn't make it any better, but I tried it. What else could I do in front of Maiko?

"That's good." I said. Maiko blushed and smiled like it was Christmas already.

"She made it all herself." Minato explained. "I couldn't stop her, once I told her you were sick and Liz decided to at least give you a visit." I nodded and wanted to reply my thanks, but Maiko was already holding the spoon to my mouth. It must have been hilarious, watching me getting fed by her. I ignored my pride and just went with the flow.

Unfortunately there wasn't much we could do, with me being bound to bed. I was getting tired again, after finishing the soup. And then Maiko decided to snuggle under the blanket.

"Maiko, you only get sick yourself." I told her, but she kept her smile.

"Mom used to sleep with me, when I was sick. I always felt better when she was with me. So Maiko is going to be with you."

I stared at her baffled, the same went for Minato. Elizabeth smile was getting even brighter after Maiko said this. "Go with the flow." I chuckled (it came out in little coughs) and tried to sleep. One little detail however troubled me. Maiko said 'used to' and not 'does it always' or something similar.

I put both hands on her head and pressed her against my chest, where she could feel my heartbeat.

_Hanged Man 2_

Hanged Man meant in tarot something about self sacrificing. Maiko took it quite literally with it, I noticed.

XXX

Minato POV

The breathing of the two became steady at the same point, meaning the two fell asleep at the same time. I put a hand on Liz' shoulder and motioned my head to go out. She nodded and we both walked outside, silently closing the door.

"Coffee?" I asked her.

"Yes, please."

We walked into the kitchen, Junpei again hiding behind the couch. He did it, when the three of us came to the dorm. At least he made Maiko laugh. I didn't know Liz was the one who gave him a beat down.

Mitsuru of course kept a close eye, although I explained to her Liz was a friend of Hamuko and me. Okay, the clothes Liz was wearing didn't help her in being subtle or anything.

"I think I haven't asked about your progress yet, have I?" Elizabeth let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, I haven't made any. The shadows are getting tougher, meaning they increase in such numbers, I sometimes don't see the path I've taken anymore."

When I first heard tough, I thought about shadows being able to defeat an avatar, but I let out a sigh of relief, when she said there were just tons of shadows in her way.

"Wish I could help, but if I disappear even for one day, Mitsuru is gonna call the army to find me."

We laughed.

"But what potential Hamuko-san has. I thought with the returning of the shadows to Nyx, Hamuko-san would become unstable, yet it seemed as if the presence of the night queen is neither hurting her mind, nor her body. Maybe their relationship is symbiotic?"

"You mean like mushrooms with trees? How's that possible? Wait, no, what would Nyx gain from a symbiotic relationship with Hamuko?" I asked her.

Elizabeth gained a thoughtful expression, while she munched down a cookie. The coffee was finished and I placed the two mugs on the table. "The wild card?" I asked.

XXX

? POV

Strega, meh, got a little burned, but everything was alright. But seriously I expected more from experienced persona users.

Fighting them brought my attention back to the problem at hand.

4 people were on my list. Number 1 was dangerous, but I had other ways. Number 2 oh boy that one was a tough number, but I got it covered thanks to number 1. Number 3? Number 3 was the cause of all this bullshit and not as easy to get as it seems. On plus my time was slowly running out. And finally number 4.

I don't get it. Number 4 is an enigma, I don't get how 4 ended up on my list, but of all of them, it was the easiest number.

Why was I even thinking about this? Did I really plan on doing it?

"Why am I even thinking about this?"

I just noticed I was thinking too much again. Maybe I should shut my brain down with some brainless TV-shows. That is, if this annoying sound from outside would stop.

"What's going...? I know I'm a low bob, but how can people become that low?"

Enough talking. I hate fighting, but there were some things in life I even hate more than fighting. My list, my old job, my life (yes), nachos and what was going on down there.

I walked out of my apartment, taking my butcher knife with me. Maybe I played too much Dr. Mundo back in League of Legends. Either that or it was because of the cookbook in my kitchen. Why did I buy it again?

"Hey guys. I have been expecting a meat delivery. You don't happen to see a delivery truck from Meat & Piggies?"

"Uh? Who are you?!"

God, I could smell his breath 10 miles against the wind. "Okay" I said, readjusting my glasses. "I know in the catalogue it said fresh, but actually THAT fresh?"

Hey nothing against cannibalism. I mean funerals are a waste of meat, wouldn't you agree?

_The last line is my personal opinion. Yeah, I'm back, sorry if that wasn't so long, I try harder next time._


	15. Chapter 15

_Wait, the persona movie is already out? Brain fail again._

_So uhh...I need to open the last file for my counting. Again check with me blablabla._

_I'm gonna buy myself Libre Office next week. I thought Word would be enough, but if you say so Hunter..._

_Minato Pairings_

_Aigis 20_

_Nyx 10_

_And the one Totiumi (sweatdrops)_

_I don't do harem OR love triangle for that matter._

_Hamuko Pairings_

_Minato 7 (wow, didn't see that one coming)_

_Nyx 7 (now we got it head on? but I was so looking forward to this :( )_

_Shinji 3 (where are the whole supporters of this pairing?)_

_Yukari 1_

_King Moron!? WHO THE HELL LOGGED OUT AND VOTE FOR THIS?!_

_Things are getting hype. Only five more chapters. In case of a win-win situation I'm willing to extend the voting for two more chapters, because around 23 starts the real romance of those two. Junpei and Chidori is canon anyway, so no need to vote that. The pairing of my OC will get clear this chapter._

_The voting will officially end 3 days after chapter 20 is released! (because I dunno when I'll upload; you see I don't do it regularly)_

**Chapter 15**

? POV

After dealing with those idiots, I lead the girl upstairs. I'll leave it to your imagination what I did to them. Remember, I had a butcher knife with me.

I opened the door and brought the girl in, who was still in shock. Heck I couldn't blame her. She nearly got raped by those idiots. Okay maybe it was partly because of HOW I dealt with them. "Make yourself comfortable on the couch. Wanna have something to drink?" I asked. She shook her head, looking down the entire time. I sighed and went to the kitchen.

Tea would now be perfect for her, but as things stood I lived alone and when you live alone, you certainly only buy things only you yourself see as necessary. So I did not have much and half of the time I eat is eating outside in restaurants. Hunting shadows allows me that.

So I simply prepared a glass of water for her. I went back to the living room. She was still standing. I sweatdropped. "You know you CAN sit down if you want." I pointed out. She looked up startled. "Oh...uh..I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked shaking my head. I placed the water on a small table. "For you, if you want. Sorry I don't have tea, only coke, soda and a few other things." Now that I thought about it, if I ever got sick, tea would be a pretty good idea.

I only had one couch, so I had to place myself next to her. God, it was a pain bringing that thing up here. In the end I waited for the dark hour and used my persona.

"You shouldn't head out at night anymore. You find those dicks at every corner." I told her. She just sat there, sipping from the water I gave her. "By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"...Fuuka. Fuuka Yamagishi."

I nodded. "Call me Jun." I replied.

"Jun?"

"Yeah, my name. Got a problem."

"N-no, I just...I was expecting a...last name."

"Oh." My last name huh? Oh right Japan and politeness and all. Heck girl, I just thought about this name. Hmm what should my last name be?

"I don't have one. I was too lazy to think of one." Correction: I can't think of one.

"Huh? Too...lazy?"

"I'm an orphan." I lied. Wait, so much of a lie was it not. "I lived alone and with my power...let's just say it took me a while to learn to control it." That was a pure lie. Still she nodded slowly. I let her imagination do the rest of my cover up story.

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. "Here it comes."

"Huh?"

"3...2...1...boom."

She gasped as the world changed into the dark hour. "Wh-what's going on!?" she shouted. "Calm down."

I gave her a short explanation about the dark hour, shadows and personas. I included Tartarus as well. "That's how I make my living." I finished my explanation. Fuuka nodded slowly. I stood up. "Come, during the dark hour I can don't need to be careful about witnesses."

"Witnesses? Oh...you mean...your persona."

"Mhm. Do me a favor: don't tell anyone about what happened, 'kay? It's not that no one would belief you, it's that there are other people like me (more or less) and I don't want to have their attention, okay?"

She nodded. "Not much of a talker, huh? Thanks anyways. Alright let's go. We have less than an hour to get you home."

XXX

Hamuko POV

I went over with Nyx some last things I had problems memorizing. I lost two study days, thanks to the cold I had. Junpei was fidgeting with his fingers nervously, Yukari was checking up some things in a book and Minato was sleeping. He was either overconfident or a real slacker.

Knowing him for this long, I wasn't so sure anymore. He seemed like a slacker from the outside, but the way he's acting, the way he seems to plan ahead makes me doubt he's all that dump. It's like I'm playing chess against a pro, someone who already calculated every step I would make.

I needed to shake him awake or else the train would have left with him. He nodded his approval and together we walked to our class, ignoring the whispers around us. Hell we were only friends. I didn't know him long enough to get into that kind of relationship with him. Besides I silently cheer for him and Aigis, although Aigis was just a robot.

Midterms started and I kept my focus on the questions at hand.

_Enter Midterm Days._

Minato was the first one to give his paper to the teacher and left the classroom pretty early. I followed five minutes later. Seriously a school like Gekkoukan and those lame questions? Half of them I already had in my finals last year. And my last school didn't need any money.

I found Minato as he walked out of the men's room.

"Finished too?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, that was nothing compared to my last school." I answered.

"Well, since you're here, ramen? My treat."

"Sweet!" I replied. After those stupid midterms, I could need something in my stomach. And Minato was paying! "Hey can you give me any tips about which persona I should fuse?" I asked.

"Uhh...you better show me in the Velvet Room what you have. I don't really remember my old personas." he told me.

We walked out of school and noticed someone who was not wearing a Gekkoukan uniform standing at the front gate, waiting. He had short black hair, brown eyes, normal skin, wore glasses, had a red t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He was looking towards the school.

"Can we help you?" I asked approaching him. He was one or two years older than I was. "Am waiting for someone. Midterms are today, right?" he asked.

"Yup, the last day. You're not a student?"

"Nah, got a job already. School sucked and I just wasn't motivated anymore. Hm? Oh there she is already."

I looked around and found a girl with short green hair stepping out of the building. She had her head down and looked like she wanted to go away as fast as possible.

"Sup?" the guy shouted at her. The girl looked up surprised. "J-Jun-kun?! What are you doing here?" she asked. Jun shrugged. "I got bored. Since I actually know someone who doesn't work for the burger joint or any other joint for that matter, I thought I'd meet up with you. You got time?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes."

"Shy girl." I whispered. Minato nodded.

"How about we go somewhere? There's this new awesome Italian restaurant, which opened last week. How's that? I can pay."

"R-really?!" she asked. Jun rolled his eyes. "I'm not the kind of guy who wastes his time trolling people." he said slightly annoyed.

"O-oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to be. So, we go?" he asked. The other girl nodded and walked next to him. "See you around."

"Yup. Have fun!" I replied.

"Doesn't look like he's her boyfriend." Minato commented.

"Yeah, but I think something could happen between the two. She's all shy and he's pretty blunt. Kind of like you, when you annoy others."

Minato shrugged. "I don't know him. Coincidences happen. So do we go as long as the rest is still suffering?" he grinned. I grinned back.

I was still the only one hanging around with Minato after the incident, except Aigis, Elizabeth and Maiko of course. The other day I saw Aigis hanging out with a dog from the local shrine, where I learned she had a program with which she could understand dogs.

Minato and I compared our answers and mostly we had the same, but some were different. Well we would soon see who was right and who was wrong.

"I've been in a school in America ones." he told me. "They just introduced hanging out the results. The effect was so dramatic that they stopped immediately because of the social problems it caused."

"I've been in a school in Germany one time. It was completely different there. Well their system is different too. Some of the students laughed about their bad grades and mocked each other. Some said stuff like: 'I'll simply make it up with my epo-grade.' Epo stands for epochal, basically the amount of questions they answer during lessons."

It went on about the different schools we each visited, the different countries, cities and so on and so on.

We ate ramen, told each other jokes and had actually a pretty normal day, like we were just two normal high school students. We never once mentioned personas, the dark hour or anything else for that matter. We even skipped the Velvet Room, instead we walked to the arcade playing games for the rest of the day.

When we walked back to the dorm we even encountered the two again.

"Hey, funny coincidence we meet." I cheered.

"Meh, happens." the boy replied with a shrug.

"So how is this restaurant?" I asked.

"Pretty good, just a little expensive. It's just down the road to the left." he pointed with his thumb in the direction. "Well if that was all, laters." he casually waved his hand. The shy girl followed him. Minato and I turned around and looked after them. The boy tried to start a conversation with the girl from the sound and looks of it.

We walked back to the dorm, where the mood was better thanks to midterms finally being over. I myself needed to relax a bit and went straight into my room. There would be a Tartarus exploration tomorrow. Today was not good, because our sempais were in hospital visiting the Shinjiro guy.

"Hey Nyx, you've been all silent today. Something bothering you?" I asked.

"No, you just seemed to enjoy yourself and I didn't want to interrupt or anything." she let out a sigh, meaning it came out of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I guess I'm jealous I cannot spend the time with you like this. I may be the closest person to you, but the way you spent your time with everyone...I guess I'm a little jealous."

"Awww, but we have something else, right?"

Smiling to myself I closed my eyes and Nyx took me over, where only the two of us had a place.

XXX

Minato POV

"And that sums it up." I finished telling Aigis how my day was. I also told her about the strange guy hanging out with Fuuka.

"Do you think he's hanging out with her, because we changed too much?" I asked.

Aigis shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't see anything wrong with it. It's good for her to have a friend in this timeline."

"Yeah, but it's bad for us if she doesn't awaken on the day when we fight Emperor and Empress." I replied. Aigis frowned. She didn't like it, like me. We needed Fuuka, but none of us wanted to force her awakening to happen.

"Let's wait and see." Aigis suggested. I nodded and made myself some coffee.

"So, you'll be in school from next week on out?" I asked. She nodded. "Aragaki-san will come too I heard. I heard he 'really appreciated' it."

We laughed. Then I sighed.

"Uff, how long do we need to keep this charade up? I hate it that I have to talk to you like this all in secret, when no one's around. Gets annoying finding a location and all." I sipped down some coffee. Aigis was holding her own mug and looked into the black liquid.

"Yeah...if it wouldn't be for these talks, I'd have self destructed already."

"You have a self destruct function?" I asked. She waved off. "Just in a matter of speaking. I meant I'd have gone crazy, but with me being a robot and all, you know."

I nodded. "Funny is, I had more than just one time the wish to become a robot after my parents died. I had those weird drawings of me being a cold calculating robot and all. Oh man, that part of my childhood was messed up..."

We continued talking like this until we went to bed.

_Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. I have a little writers block issue._


	16. Chapter 16

_Alright, I actually haven't overcome my block. I tried to distract myself with writing another fanfic, hoping I'd get some ideas. It didn't work, so I'll do what I normally did every time during exams: start writing and something will come out._

_By the way, LibreOffice was sold._

_Minato:_

_Aigis 21_

_Nyx 11_

_Touriumi 1_

_Hamuko: 7_

_Nyx 8_

_Shinji 3_

_Yukari 1_

_Troll vote: King Moron (2)_

_And I have one Yukari x Mitsuru request. Fine by me if there won't be any other._

_By the by, when Minato wins by Hamuko's vote, yet Aigis will still have more votes, I'll chose for Hamuko the one with the second most votes in her category._

**Chapter 16**

General POV

As said, the day midterms ended Shinjiro returned to the dorm as an official member of SEES, though he had to visit a doctor every week. There was no real introduction or anything. Hamuko still greeted him with her cheery self, only to switch to Nyx into the next moment telling him: "You touch her, you die."

"What? Who?" Shinji asked. Hamuko shook her head clear. "Sorry, I have a split personality and she's a little overprotective. You've seen my second persona that night? That's her."

"...Nothing surprises me anymore." was Shinji's simple comment and left for his room, only to meet Minato at the stairs. "You." he growled.

"..." Minato stared back, empty eyes.

The two had a staring contest for quite some time and everyone could feel the tension between the two.

"Oh hi, didn't notice you're here."

Everyone fell over at Minato's comment, who just went downstairs like nothing happened. Shinji asked himself how Kirijo found that many crazy recruits. Oh well they all had the one or other issue. Shrugging the two encounters off, he walked into his old room. Someone took care of the dust and everything looked pretty new and for once it was actually tidied up.

Meanwhile Aigis was trying her uniform on. As expected it fit her perfectly. She sighed as she saw how it covered her robotic body parts, although it was the summer uniform. Kirijo made something up about Aigis' skin not allowed to be exposed at certain parts, so no one would question her not wearing the summer uniform.

She resisted the urge to rip her uniform apart and put it off the right way. She frowned as she looked through the clothes she had. Everything covering the body parts, which would expose her as a robot. She just noticed ten seconds later she loaded bullets, ready to shot everything.

_It doesn't matter how much human like I am. I'll always be a machine, no matter what._

She sat down on her bed and stared at the wall for quite some time. It was around 10 AM, when she sent a text message to Minato, who arrived in her room 3 minutes later. Knowing what was going on inside her (it happened before) he placed himself next to her and hugged her.

XXX

Hamuko POV

"Hello." An all too familiar voice woke me up. It was the dark hour and only one person woke me up during that time. Pharos stood there beside my bed.

"What is it?" I grumbled burying my face into my pillow. I felt how he placed himself next to me on my bed. After 2 minutes I gave up and looked up to him. Might as well use the opportunity. He didn't visit every day.

"Hey, mind if I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What are you? I mean you only appear during the dark hour. Are you a shadow by any chance?" I asked.

"I already told you, you're my mother. That makes me your son."

This joke is getting old.

'I don't think he's joking.' Nyx mouthed.

"You...what makes you think I am your mother?" I asked. Pharos frowned. He looked upset for some reason. "You still don't remember?" he asked.

"If it is about the accident" I was pretty sure it was about the accident "I don't remember much of it." Pharos smiled. "I guess it is better this way. You will remember when you're ready. It took me ten years to remember myself."

I guess I wouldn't get anything else out of him. "If you say so. Aren't you cold?" I asked. I touched his hand and it was ice cold.

"I'm always like this." he told me in a sad tone. It made me sad too to hear this. "Come here." I made some space for him and opened my blanket.

"A-are you sure?" he asked, his cheeks getting red. I pinched playfully, I just couldn't resist. He blushed a little more, as he slowly complied. I shivered as I felt his entire body was cold, I could feel it through the shirt he was wearing. I rubbed his back and pulled him closer, in order to get him warmed up. It worked and soon I fell asleep with him in my arms, like a real mother to a child.

xxx

He was gone the next day, which was a shame. I wished he could be here outside the dark hour. I liked him, despite him being odd and a little creepy. What made me wonder was how I didn't have a social link with him.

I decided to ask Minato about this. "Well, he's my death link. And you say you don't have a link with him?" he asked curious, but I already had my answer.

"Ah death. Nyx is my death link, so that explains it. It's already taken."

Minato's eyes widened in surprise, but he caught himself pretty soon, being used to surprises already. I finished my breakfast and went to the shrine with him. Maiko was already waiting for us. Why didn't she play with kids at her age? Well, maybe she did and I just haven't seen it yet.

We had been playing until lunch time, when Maiko's stomach started to growl really loud. I giggled and walk to the Takoyaki stand at the strip mall, where Minato bought the girl a huge amount of takoyaki.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?" I asked. Minato just smiled and petted Maiko's head. "Onii-chan is the best." she cheered. I shook my head and resumed eating. Since it was a pretty hot day, we ate ice cream afterwards. Well I and ice cream is not a good combination. I always eat as much as I could until my brain felt like being executed by Mitsuru.

Maiko giggled at my antics. "Onee-chan, you're eating too fast." Ouch, scolded by a ten year old girl. I pinched her cheek in return, on which she almost fell off her chair. After this we visited the bookstore run by the old couple. Good thing I could bring sempai in the permission tree being replaced and not cut down as it was originally planned.

XXX

Nyx POV

The more I watched Hamuko interacting with the others, the more I felt not needed. I was happy for her, but at the same time I was jealous I couldn't spend time with her like her friends.

It never bothered me before, but now when I saw how much fun she had, almost forgetting about me. I knew she didn't do it on purpose, but it still hurt. I found myself more than one time almost taking over her body, wanting to go away with it. If only there was another way for me to get out, except during the dark hour.

Speaking off, luckily tonight we ventured into Tartarus, even if this didn't mean I would be summoned today. I almost wished for something to happen and indeed something happened today.

As the grouped walked deeper into Tartarus, communicating with Mitsuru became more and more complicated. More than one time the connection broke and then the group got separated as we entered another floor.

"Sempai? Hello? Anyone?!" Hamuko fidgeted with her communicator, but it was no use. The connection broke yet again. We were on our own. Be careful with what you wish for, it might come true.

"Let me take over."

Hamuko complied, knowing there was no use arguing with me. I could simply overthrow her will and take over, but I preferred not to suppress her. If I took over during the dark hour, I could summon personas like she could. I briefly wondered if I could summon myself or Hamuko instead of myself, although this didn't make any sense at all.

I carefully walked forward, glancing around every corner. I avoided shadows or waited for them to go on. I only engaged if it was really necessary. Strange, something was odd about the shadows, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind us. I turned around and carefully glanced around the corner. There was no use going into a trap. Who knows, maybe shadows could create images of humans?

Glancing around there was indeed a human, looking the other way, a short sword in one hand. I only saw his back, but I recognized him immediately. And he was no member of SEES. It was the boy who hung out with the green haired girl. Now that was a surprise.

I let Hamuko back in the front. "It's you!" she shouted. The boy jumped around, raising his sword, but lowered it, when he saw it was only Hamuko. "Crap." he muttered.

"Are you stuck here?" Hamuko asked.

"That's my way of earning money." he said in a deadpan. "And I'd really appreciate it, when you'd keep shut you met me here." he said. "Laters." he waved with the sword in his hand.

"Hey, wait!" Hamuko whisper shouted. The boy was already behind a corner. When Hamuko walked around we found him facing three shadows. Now I was curious about his persona and was disappointed. He used a smart bomb and the almighty burst got rid of the shadows in the area.

"Hey do you mind to NOT follow me around?!" he snarled.

"H-hey, what have I done?! I just want to ask-"

"I'm not joining anyone! And don't tell anyone you saw me. Do me that favor 'kay?" he made some gestures with his arms while speaking. He left immediately afterwards, not knowing how persistent Hamuko could be.

It got complicated when he walked upstairs. When separated, every SEES member was supposed to stay on the same floor if possible. In case communication was cut off, like now, they were supposed to return to the lobby if possible or wait at the staircase.

Hamuko was already moving up.

"Hamuko, we're supposed to wait."

"We can't just let him walk on his own."

And she was upstairs. No turning back now. Maybe I should make up an excuse about being outnumbered. The ceiling was too low for me to come out after all. It always changed from floor to floor. This time I could be summoned, because it was a chest floor. It was good because of the entire space we had, but at the same time bad, as the Reaper would appear pretty fast.

We saw the boy running from chest to chest, stuffing things inside his pocket whatever fits in them.

Suddenly the sound of chains rattling could be heard. "Great." the boy muttered. And started running, not noticing Hamuko was behind him. "Do you really think it is a good idea following him?" I asked. My question was answered as he suddenly turned around and ran into Hamuko.

"Ow! Damn, what are you doing here?!" he snarled, while getting up. There was a sudden BANG. The reaper shot at the boy, but he didn't even flinch. His persona must be immune to those kinds of attacks.

"Faster than last time." The boy ran away, leaving Hamuko. I forcefully took over body, got up and ran. I had no problems catching up to the boy, who cowardly ran away, instead of helping Hamuko.

"ARRGH!" A lightning strike hit the boy all of the sudden. He had been right with one thing, the reaper was faster than usual. Maybe a sukukaja buff?

When I was about to help the boy, only because Hamuko had wanted to help him, he threw a smoke bomb and started running again. Despite being hit by a Ziodyne spell, the boy seemed to be still in good shape. He must be very experienced. Why wasn't he using his persona? Well, he didn't had to be even half as strong as Minato, so most likely he couldn't take on the Reaper, but endure a few hits.

We ran for another while and ended up at a teleporter. "Tch." The boy ran deeper, although this was his chance to get out. He must really wish to keep his ability to experience the dark hour a secret. I jumped through the teleporter and we were down at the lobby, where everyone was waiting.

I told them my excuse and about the following floor. I gave Hamuko back the control afterwards and everyone decided to call it for the day.

'Are you sure he's going to be fine?'

'He was ready to leave you behind. Why do you care about him?' I asked back silently.

'Because it is the right thing.' she huffed. I let out a sigh. This was just like her. It had been pretty obvious he didn't care whether she lived or died. The only thing he was really concerned about was his secret and I wasn't sure, why I didn't tell the rest about him.

XXX

It was the next day, the day Shinjiro and Aigis started or in the boy's case restarted their school days, Hamuko found a letter in her shoe locker.

_Thanks for keeping it secret._

_I'm an ass, so I don't mind if you think low of me, after I didn't help you yesterday._

_I still feel like I owe you one for keeping your mouth shut and I pay my depths._

_Look into your locker (yeah, I broke in)._

_P.S.: I know I said it already, but just to make one thing is sure: I won't join any group._


End file.
